Brooklyn's Angel
by Dimensional Traveller
Summary: Sequel to "Destiny's Cross." Brooklyn and Harlem are at war & Spot Conlon has been severely hurt. Help comes to Brooklyn in form of an eccentric healer from 2010 named Matti. Can she help the newsie king keep his crown or will Harlem win the newsie war?
1. The Newsie War Begins & Meet Matti

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of its characters, Disney does. Disney also owns Tinkerbell. I own Micki and Matti, Dan, Sport, and Dreamer. Willow Bark Tea was used by Native Americans to help lower fevers and relieve pain. I don't know if they still use it or not though. :)**_

_**(A/N: Matti is based off Criminal Mind's Penelope Garcia.)**_

_

* * *

_

"Damn it, Micki….Where are you?" 19 year old Matilda 'Matti' Andrews whispered as she leaned against her best friend's apartment door. It had been three months since Michaela 'Micki' Jennings had gone missing and her family had stopped searching for. Supposedly they received a letter from her telling them to stop looking; however, they wouldn't let Matti read it. _They're lying, they have to be. I know Micki, she wasn't very trusting but she was a good friend…She'd never just leave without telling me. Never._

She had been searching now for three months to the day and still there wasn't any sign of her best friend. Matti had retraced Micki's steps more times than she cared to count. She had even questioned Micki's elderly neighbor, Mrs. Lee, who gave her the same answer each time, "I haven't seen her dear. If I see her I will make sure to tell you."

Matti twirled a piece of her ash brown hair around her index finger, a nervous habit of hers, and sat down. She untwisted her hair and pulled a long and thick chain out from her under her t-shirt and held onto the old, heavy, metal skeleton key she always wore. It had belonged to Micki's great-great-great grandfather, Spot Conlon. She had given it to Matti a year ago; Matti had wanted proof that she and Micki were truly friends since Micki was always so closed off to trusting anyone.

_"This used to belong to my great, great, great grandfather. His name was Spot Conlon. He was a newsboy leader. My dad would kill me if he knew I had given this away, but I'm giving it to you. It's the key to our friendship. If I wasn't sure of our friendship I would have never given it to you in fear you'd sell it."_ Micki had stated. Since that day Matti wore the key around her neck and only took it off once in a blue moon.

She stretched her legs out in the hallway and pulled her tye-dyed stockings up a little after finding a wrinkle near her ankle. Her shorts pockets were filled with her cell phone, inhaler, notepad and small pen, and a few dollars. Matti had also chosen to wear her favorite t-shirt, or as she called it her lucky t-shirt since she was wearing it when her college accepted her application. It was somewhere between a pink and a peach color with red roses lining the triangular neckline.

Matti squeezed her hand around the key, "I miss you, Micki. I'd do _anything_ to know that you're safe…"

* * *

_**March 1, 1901…**_

Spot Conlon gripped the golden ball of his cane tightly as he squared his jaw and glared at the Harlem newsie before him. The nerve of this newsboy, coming into Brooklyn and soaking Spot's second in command, Sport. Damn Harlem anyway!

"What do youse have ta say for youse-self?" Spot demanded as thought of his choices: He could soak the kid and send him back to Harlem; but he already knew that's what this kid wanted. Harlem was starting trouble again, this time they were bypassing the Bronx and going straight to Brooklyn, the newsie king's territory.

The tall and lanky blonde newsboy gave a relaxed chuckle as if the entire thing was a game. His silver eyes glistened with mischief that was far from innocent. "Heya, Spot." He simply greeted, "Thought I'se would drop in ta say hello."

"Soakin' me second in command ain't sayin' hello," Spot snarled as he took his cane out from his belt loop, he slammed the tip onto the wooden boards of the dock. "I'se know what youse ah tryin' to do, I'se tellin' youse know: Cut da shit."

"Well, if I'se had some scissors –"

"Don't be smart wid me," Spot warned. He knew he was going to have to take care not to fall into the newsboy's trap. If he soaked the kid then Harlem would have a good reason to start a war. For a long time now Harlem's Leader, a kid by the name of Joker, wanted Spot's reputation as the newsboy king and the toughtest and most feared newsie in all of New York. _Dat reputation didn't come ta me overnight and it certainly took more dan some war to earn it. I'se had ta woik yeahs for it!_ He thought to himself in anger. "Tell me youse name."

The kid's thin lips pressed into a tight and sarcastic smile, "Da Walkin' Mouth."

Spot's patience was wearing thin, there was only one walking mouth in New York and that was David Jacobs.

"Name."

"Youse mudda."

Spot's hand gripped his cane tighter, he was just itching to punch this kid straight in the face. "Give me youse name," Spot warned, "Or-"

"Or what? Youse can't soak me or youse will start a war." Again his smile seemed to widen.

"I'se don't need to soak youse to make a point," Spot exclaimed, "Give me youse name or I'se will make sure youse life and Jokah's life is a livin' hell."

"Is dat a threat?"

"A promise ain't a threat," Spot replied and had to fight a smirk when the other newsboy grimaced.

"Fox. Da name is Fox."

_Fox. Harlem's trouble maker._

"Go home, Fox." Spot sneered, "Youse tell Jokah-"

"Jokah ain't da leader no more," Fox exclaimed, his smile was now open mouthed revealing yellow teeth, "I'se am."

_No wonder Harlem is so damned outta control._

"How many newsies youse got wid youse?" Spot demanded as he scanned the docks, most of the boys were from Brooklyn; however he didn't recognize a handful of them. He looked back at Fox; the newsboy's name described him perfectly. The new Harlem leader was cunning and sly; his face was wide, his eyes were close together, and he always narrowed his eyes when speaking.

"Five….I figured I'se would be easy on youse dis time, Conlon…Since out of da two of us youse ah da weakest." Fox smirked and turned; he gave a sharp whistle and waved for his newsboys to follow him.

_Weak? Spot Conlon is NOT weak!_ Everything went red, anger made his blood boil, and his teeth gritted as he began to shake with rage. Before his newsies could stop him his fist flew forward straight towards Fox's back.

* * *

_**Modern Day…Two Weeks Later…**_

"Matti, youse have got to stop bein' so stubborn," Dan exclaimed the next afternoon in Tibby's. He took a large bite of his hamburger and winked at the waitress as she passed by. After swallowing he looked back at Matti, "If Micki's family says lay off, den quit searchin' for heh. Her dad is da owner of da landscapin' business and if he fires youse den I'se really in deep shit. Losin' Micki set our last landscapin' job back by three weeks. If I'se lose youse too den I'se bettah jist write Mr. Jennings and tell him I'm shuttin' down da Lower Manhattan part of his business cause we ain't got enough man power….I don't wanna do dat."

"I know," Matti replied, "But….Micki was my friend."

"Micki was youse reluctant friend. Micki didn't trust anyone. She liked me, but she didn't trust me," he shrugged.

"She was bullied in high school."

"Everyone was bullied in high school….Some jist don't have an easy time gettin' ovah it. Youse had an easier time dan she did…..Listen, I'se liked Micki a lot, I'se can't lie about dat. She was a good goil, real nice, and tough. Sure, she did heh fair share of whinin' but so do we'se all. But like I'se said before: Lay off. If youse don't den I'se will be da one to fire youse. If I'se fire youse den I'se get to replace youse. If youse wanna keep youse job den quit da damned search."

Matti flinched and gripped the edge of the table, anger coursed through her veins.

"Micki never told you how we became friends did she?"

"Nope."

Matti shoved a french fry into her mouth and glanced outside, it was the second day of constant rain. A mother and a small boy darted across the wet street towards the grocery store. The mother was laughing and smiling and turning the crossing into a game for her child. Sitting at the bus stop across from Tibby's were two friends, both girls probably in their twenties. They were giggling and laughing about something. _When Micki wasn't at work she giggled and laughed too._

"So?"

"So what?" Matti asked in confusion as she looked back at Dan.

"How did youse and Micki meet?"

"At a newsie convention," Matti replied. "Last year, I was still in high school and I was looking for a job. My parents had enough saved up to pay for my college's admission fee and half of the first class. Anyway, I was at the Manhattan booth and dressed like the Manhattan leader, Jack Kelly. She came over to me dressed as Spot Conlon and said, 'Hey Jacky Boy, youse still on strike?' We started talking and kept in role for the rest of the day. We exchanged e-mails and phone numbers." Matti took a sip of her soda.

"After about a week she called me and told me she worked for her father's landscaping business and they needed a replacement. She asked if I was interested and I said yes. That's how I got the job. I noticed at work she didn't talk too much but after work she was the Micki I had met. She told me about something that had happened to her in high school, her best friend betrayed her, and said she was reluctant to have friends…..Then she said the oddest thing."

"What's dat?" Dan asked as he finished off his hamburger.

"She said I reminded her of her cousin, Tammy and for some reason she felt that she could trust me. We became friends."

"Dat explains why she was whinin' so much da day she disappeared. Youse weren't at woik dat day. Come ta think of it, she did heh best work when youse were workin'."

Matti smiled, "Work sucks when she's not around."

"Yeah…I'se know. She made woik bettah for all of us….Look, until we'se heah otherwise we'se gotta go wid heh parents on dis one. Deys said deys got a lettah from Micki and she's happy. Let da girl be happy, I'se shoah she wouldn't want youse bein' so miserable. Now c'mon, lunch is ovah and if we'se don't finish Mr. Monroe's garden today dan he's gonna be searchin' for another landscapin' company. If he does dat then there's a good chance I'se gonna be fired." Dan stood and left a dollar on the table for the waitress. Matti left a dollar as well and the two paid their bills.

As Matti walked stepped into the street to get back into Dan's trust she heard the skid of tires and Dan's shout. She turned in time to see an old and beat up white car spinning towards her. The driver was screaming and attempting to take back control of his car. Without another thought, Matti lunged out of the way and landed halfway across the street and kept rolling….

* * *

_**March 10, 1901…**_

Micki Jennings Delancey expected to see many things but her best friend from 2010 rolling across the street and just missing a carriage was not one of them. Her heart pounded as she braced her hands on the table and stood. Her stomach was extended and any day she would be giving birth to she and Oscar's first child.

"Jack! Lily!" She called out from her booth.

Jack jumped, "What is it? Da baby?"

Lily was staring at her wide eyed as well and had quickly jumped to her feet, "Micki, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it's Matti whose not."

"Matti? The baby?" Lily asked.

"No," Micki replied as she waddled towards the door. She had finally admitted to herself that she now waddled instead of walked. _It's worth walking like a duck to have this child._ "Outside…" She made her way out of the restaurant and towards the bakery, she was giddy with excitement but nervous as well. What would Matti think about her being married and pregnant? Most importantly, was Matti alright?

* * *

Matti finally rolled to a stop and bumped against a wall. She blinked and looked up at the sign: Flabbersham's Bakery. _Bakery? There's no bakery on this street._ The pushed herself onto her back and sat up and glanced around in shock. Was she dreaming? Was she alive? The streets were made of cobblestone the buildings were extremely old….This couldn't have been New York.

"Get outta da road ya lunatic!" Someone barked. She looked up to find a man dressed in black with a large top hat on sitting on the driver's seat of a large black carriage. Eight horses were reigned in front of the carriage, four of them were black, two of them brown, one gray with white spots, and the last was black and white. The driver was clutching their reigns tightly and looked less than happy.

"Jeez, sorry fella I didn't know.....This…Was….A reenactment…." She pushed herself into the feet and walked out of the carriage's way. The streets were wide and there were carriages and wagons. No cars in sight. The foot traffic was tremendous, like the New York she remembered, however people were wearing Victorian and turn of the century clothing. It was then she noticed something even stranger: It was no longer raining. The sun was bright and shining people were ducking into a restaurant across the street. She turned and her heart leapt into her throat. Tibby's. _Maybe I've stared at those newsie pictures on Tibby's walls for way too long._

"Matti!"

Matti turned, "MICKI?!" The largest shock yet now slapped her across the face. Her best friend was scrambling….and kind of waddling, towards her. Her stomach was extended and as she got closer Matti was able to make out a moving lump showing through Micki's dark blue dress. _Micki wearing a dress? A dress that moves around her stomach? Wait that's not the dress moving….Oh holy shit she's pregnant!_

"Matti!" Micki pulled her into a tight hug. "I've missed you so much!" She beamed and frowned, "How did you get here?"

"Beats me!" Matti replied, "Where the hell am I? What happened to you? You just…Poof, vanished into thin air! If Houdini were still alive he'd pay you millions to learn that disappearing act! And…You're uh….Pregnant?"

"I'm due any day now," Micki smiled as she wrapped an arm around Matti. "It's a long story, come into Tibby's with us." She placed her free hand on her stomach and looked up. Matti followed her gaze, a tall boy dressed as a Cowboy ran towards them, beside him was a short woman wearing a white sun dress and large white straw hat. Matti recognized the boy instantly: Jack Kelly.

"This is Jack 'Cowboy' Kelly, the one you dressed as for the convention," Micki winked, "And his wife, Lily."

"Uh….Hi…." Matti managed to stammer out. What else was she supposed to say?! She was back in time for Pete's sake! If she said anything wrong she could change the course of history! How was Micki so comfortable with all this?! She glanced down at Micki's left hand and almost passed out from the shock she received. In only three months time Micki had made friends, married, and was now about to have her first child. Maybe she wasn't back in time, maybe she and Micki were aboard an alien space ship.

* * *

"And that's what happened," Micki finished an hour and a half later. "So I've only been missing for three months? That's it? I've been here for a year in June I think."

"In a year that you've been here you help to take down a powerful mobster, you married the man of your dreams who is now the manager of the World Distribution Center, _and_ you're pregnant. That's…..Fast." Matti exclaimed as she sipped her root beer.

Micki laughed, "It happened very quickly and believe me when I found out I was pregnant I was blown away. But poor Oscar passed out, he scared the crap out of his older brother, Morris."

"Jack!" A short boy with longer and curly raven black hair shouted as he ran in. His eye was bruised and the side of his arm had a large and thin cut down it that ended just above his wrist.

"Sport?"

"Come quick, it's Spot, he's hoit real bad!" Sport exclaimed, his dark brown eyes wide with worry and anger.

"Jack!" Micki exclaimed, "Take Matti with you, her mom's a Native American healer. She taught Matti all she needs to know, she can help!"

"Youse a healer?"

Matti jumped up and nodded, "My mom is a medicine woman."

"Alright, Matti, come on!" Jack exclaimed and rushed out of Tibby's.

"The bill—"

"Don't worry about it, I'll cover it," Micki assured, "Hurry! They won't wait up, Spot Conlon is the newsie king. When he's hurt real bad it is an emergency."

"Spot….Wait your grandfath-"

"_**GO!**_"

Matti ran after Jack and placed her hand on her purse. _Damned good thing mom taught me to always keep a few bottles of herbs with me._ A few minutes later she found herself panting and almost out of breath, she was halfway across the Brooklyn Bridge and Jack was so far ahead of her that all she could see was a gray and black blur with red around its neck. She took a deep breath and forced herself to keep running, her legs ached and her muscles were taut and felt as if they were on fire. Now she understood how guitar strings felt.

By the time Jack arrived at what looked to be a large house of some sort in front of the Brooklyn Docks, Matti wondered if she could rent a wheel chair. She panted as she walked in through the doorway and quickly straightened. A huge crowd of newsboys and newsgirls filled the lodging house's lobby. Some were holding their caps in their hands, while others were threatening to kill Fox, and a few others were muttering something about a war with Harlem.

"Matti, up heah!" Jack called from the second story landing.

"Coming!" She exclaimed as if she were fine. When he darted away from the banister she sighed, balled her fists, and forced herself to move. A few of the newsies stared while some snickered. Finally one of them, a young newsgirl - who was probably no older than six or seven - walked up to her.

"When you're climbin' da stairs stretch ya legs. It really helps." She gave a kind smile.

"Thanks," Matti smiled, "What's your name?"

"Dreamer. Yours?"

"Matti." She replied as she climbed onto the first stair and took the newsgirl's advice. She skipped a stair and stretched her leg, though the pain didn't fully go away it dulled to the point she was able to ignore it. She followed Jack's voice into a large bunkroom with only three beds in it. Two of the beds were bunk beds, the third bed wasn't. Lying on top of it was a short boy with light brown hair, his face was bruised and blood was caked around corners of his eyes and under his nose. _That's not good, not good at all. He could have brain damage. _

As she became closer she noticed the boy's wrists were bruised in the shape of hands. His shirt was bloody and torn, his pants seemed to somehow survive, but his shoes were missing.

"It's bad, Jack," the boy exclaimed. "Harlem's gotten woise since Fox took ovah. I'se wasn't outta da lodgin' house for a minute when deys got me, _me_ Jacky Boy, _Spot Conlon_. No one gets da King of Brooklyn an' soaks him. _No one_."

"We'se brought help, Spot," Jack exclaimed and moved aside for Matti. She swallowed nervously and looked down at Spot. The moment she saw him she automatically could see Micki in his face. They both had the same toughness about them, and both had larger eyes, and both seemed to be more stubborn than a donkey. _In his case it's good. It's that stubbornness that's keeping him conscious._

"Hi Spot, I'm Matti," she greeted softly, "I'm a healer."

"A witch?"

"No. Native American…."

Spot stared blankly at her.

"Indian."

"Oh. Jack why is she heah?"

"To heal ya!"

"Den heal me, get it ovah wid. I'se gonna soak da bastards dat did dis ta me."

"Not anytime soon you're not," Matti muttered under her breath as she reached into her purse. Herbs alone wouldn't help him.

"What'd youse say?" Spot asked as he narrowed his icy blue eyes.

"That you need to be quiet so I can help you," Matti replied hastily, "Jack I need two warm bowls of water: the first needs to be soapy water, the second just water. I also need towels, cloths, rags, or any kind of fabric you all have that's clean. I also need old sheets you won't be needing and I need lots of pillows." She paused and lifted Spot's pant legs.

"Hey! Hey!" The newsboy exclaimed.

"Hold still! You're going to hurt yourself even more with that struggling," she scolded. His legs were swollen and bruised but much better than the rest of him.

"No one tells Spot Conlon what to do!"

"No one but your healer, now be quiet!" Matti snapped.

"I'se will get da stuff youse need." Jack replied as he eyed Matti and Spot. "Jist ta let youse know…Uh Spot-"

"Is the newsie king, I know, I know," Matti replied. "Believe me, I'll treat him with all the respect I can muster up. Will you hold still?!"

Almost ten minutes later Matti had managed to scrounge up a few newsboy to get Spot stripped down to his underpants. She couldn't say the newsie king was happy with his current state, but at the moment she could care less. Cleaning those wounds and getting all the swelling down was her first priority.

"Heahs da water, rags, sheets, and pillows youse asked for," Jack replied as he walked in carrying two bowls. Behind him came a long line of newsies.

"Thank you Jack. Spot, this is going to sting-"

"I'se can handle it!" He stubbornly snapped.

"We have cold milk!" Dreamer exclaimed as she darted into the room with three glass bottles of milk tucked under her arm.

"Dat's our milk for da week! Put dem back!" Spot exclaimed.

"Alright-"

"Leave them with me, Dreamer." Matti replied calmly, "I'll get you all some more I promise."

Spot stared at her, "Youse can't jist go ta market and buy milk! Youse gotta get it from da milk man and in case ya didn't notice, it's hard ta get him ta come by dis lodgin' house!"

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him. I'll make sure he swings by," she replied reassuringly.

"He won't listen to youse!" Spot exclaimed as he struggled to sit up. Matti gently pushed him back onto the mattress. "Youse a goil and youse wearin'….What da hell ah youse wearin'?"

At that moment every newsie in room stared at her and Matti found herself feeling a little more than self conscious. They probably stared at her hair first; though in her time it was a popular hairstyle, in this time it had never been seen before. She had pulled it into a high pony tail and never finished pulling the tail through the last twist in the hair band. The rest of her hair hung down and framed the sides of her face. Her glasses were a dark shade of red and had a tiny rhinestone set in the beginning of each ear piece of the frames.

She wore her favorite white peasant blouse under a black rain jacket with a large picture of Tinker Bell on the back; under her picture were the words: Perfect Little Flirt. She wore another pair of denim shorts, and polka dotted stockings; the stockings were white and the polka dots were different pastel colors. Then, her favorite and worn down white and green sneakers, and the key Micki had given her.

"Youse shoah do dress oddly," Jack muttered, "Even weirder dan Fred and Micki did."

"Fred? There's a third person who came from….A faraway place too?"

"Yeah, she's Racetrack's wife," Jack replied.

Matti blinked, just how many people from her time had wound back in the newsies time? She'd have to ask Micki later. She glanced at the newsies and decided to ignore their stares it was then she remembered Spot had said something about her being a woman.

"We women are just as good as you men," Matti exclaimed and then shrugged off the beginning of a bad attitude. As a healer she had to be positive, any negative energy could affect her patient, in this case a stubborn and egotistic newsboy, poorly. She looked at Dreamer, "Thank you sweetie."

"I'se stayin'," she said softly, "Spot's me big brother."

"Alright," Matti smiled, "I need a helper. Could you hand me soapy rags when I ask for them and hold your brother's hand?"

Dreamer nodded and held Spot's hand. Matti noticed that the moment she did the newsie king instantly seemed to calm, though his eyes followed her every move. _And I thought Micki was untrusting, sheesh! _

Matti began to clean the cuts and winced each time Spot flinched or tensed. Though he was a bit annoying she would never wish to hurt him. She tried to be as gentle and quick as possible. But the deeper cuts had to be cleaned carefully. When she was finally done cleaning his wounds and bruises she dried him off.

"Jack, do you all still have warm water?"

He nodded, "Yeah, downstairs."

"Can you bring up a cup of it?" Matti asked as she unzipped her purse and took out a few bottles of her herbs. After a minute of searching she found her bottle of Willow Bark.

"Is dat tree bark?" Spot asked wide eyed as Jack rushed downstairs.

"Sure is," she replied.

"Youse gonna put dat on me?"

"No, the bark goes into the water and I let it soak there for a minute. After it soaks you need to drink it."

"I'se ain't drinkin' no tree bark! What do I'se look like?! A farm animal?!"

_Temper….Temper…._Matti took in a deep breath to keep herself calm, "Willow Bark is known for helping inflammation, relieving pain, and reducing fevers. My mother had me drink Willow Bark Tea when I was a child. I broke my arm and it helped to relieve pain and helped me to heal. I promise you, Spot, nothing bad will happen to you. I can promise you one thing; if drinking tree bark turned you into an animal then I would have turned into one years ago."

"I'se _ain't_ drinkin' it!" He crossed his arms and yelped in pain and quickly laid them down on the stack of pillows on either side of him.

"You want to get better and make sure this never happens to you again?" Matti asked, "Or do you want to lay here in pain and whine all day?"

"I'se want to get bettah!"

"Then when I make it, shut up and drink it." She noticed the room had become so silent it could have been confused for a funeral parlor. Everyone was staring at her in shock, the only person who was smiling was Dreamer.

"I like how you talk to my brother," She smiled, "You're not afraid of him! Everyone else is really afraid of him so he never gets in trouble."

"Well, that's changed. As long as he's in this bed healing I can catch him when he gets in trouble," she smiled. She paused and stared around the room, "I'm helping him get better. I can help you all too whenever you need it." She looked at Spot, who staring at her as if she was the evilest person to ever walk the face of the planet. "I need to make a garden, do you all have a backyard?"

"Yeah," Spot grumbled. "Why?"

"So I can plant herbs and continue making medicines to keep you all healthy," Matti replied.

Spot narrowed his eyes, "Why da hell would youse want ta help us?"

"Because I want too," she replied without a further explanation. She looked behind her as Jack entered the room. A few minutes later the tea was made and Spot was reluctantly sipping it. As he drank, Matti took the opportunity to stuff more pillows under his legs and another under his head. She bandaged his legs and put his left wrist into a splint. He had a few cracked ribs, but after a few weeks they'd heal as long as he rested.

* * *

Spot eyed this 'Matti' girl in front of him. It had been seven hours since she arrived; she had cleaned him up and cared for him. Though he didn't want to admit it that Willow Bark Tea had helped. He still hurt, but not as badly, and he was able to open his right all the way again. The sky had long since gone dark and Sport had just returned an hour earlier from selling his papes.

"She's a nice goil, Spot and she really saved youse hide."

"Don't remind me," Spot grumbled. He hated being in debt to anyone, especially a girl who made him drink tree bark.

"Aw, come on, Spot," Sport exclaimed, "Youse usually chasin' goils like heh. What's wrong wid dis one?"

"She's too damned bossy and everyone listens ta heh instead of me!"

"Dat's because she knows what she's doin' and she saved our leader. Youse coulda been a hell of a lot worse if it wasn't for heh!"

Spot glanced at his second in command, "Yeah, I'se coulda been but I'se woulda been fine."

"Oh yeah, fine. Youse told me ta run ta Manhattan and get Jack cause youse thought youse were gonna die."

Spot felt a blush creeping up his neck, "I'se was hoit! Youse said da same to me a few days ago! Dis how youse repay me by mockin' me?"

"Youse did da same wid me," Sport smirked. "So what are ya gonna nickname heh?"

"Who said I'se was?"

"Gimme a break, youse nickname every new newsie, especially da goils. So, what's heh name gonna be?"

Spot sighed, "Fine, fine, I'se got a name for heh…."

Sport leaned forward.

"Angel."

Sport's eyebrows raised and a smile crept onto his lips, "So youse do like heh!"

"No! She was jist…An angel cause she helped me dat's it."

"What's going on in here?" Matti asked as she walked in.

"Spot nicknamed ya. Youse an official newsie now," Sport beamed.

"Oh?" She asked in surprise.

Spot looked at Matti, as much as he hated to admit it she did look like an angel. "Angel."

* * *

For a moment Matti was frozen, Spot had nicknamed her Angel. She blinked rapidly to fight back the tears in her eyes. Although Spot hadn't said thank you (he had been too stubborn) she assumed this was his way of thanking her.

"Angel," she smiled, "I like it."

"Well den, welcome to da Brooklyn Lodgin' House, Angel. Manhattan don't get youse back until I'se bettah," Spot exclaimed. "I'se goin' ta sleep now."

"Don't mind him," Sport chuckled, "I'se don't t'ink he knows what ta do around a woman wid brains."

Matti laughed, "I think I'm going to have to get used to referring to myself as Angel."

"Youse don't hafta, but it's a good idea since dat's what everyone's gonna be callin' youse now." Sport smirked.

Angel smiled, "Well, I don't mind that a single bit. I'll take my nickname as Spot's way of saying thanks."

"Youse know what," Sport said as he sat down on his bunk, "I'se t'ink dat is his way of sayin' t'anks. Did he tell ya wheah to sleep yet?"

"I wanted to be in the newsgirls bunkroom but he wouldn't hear of it. I think he wants me near incase he wakes up hurting in middle of the night," Angel replied with a small shrug, "So I'm staying in his sister's bunk with her."

Sport nodded, "Yeah, dat's a good bunk, it has a curtain around it so youse got youse privacy. If Spot wakes up, I'll get ya."

"Thanks, you're planning to go to sleep tonight, aren't you?"

"Yeah," he laughed, "But when Spot wakes I'se will know."

"Sport! Go ta sleep already!" Spot snapped.

"Are you two….Brothers or something?" Angel asked with a raised eyebrow.

The newsboy laughed, "Not by blood. But we'se known each odda since we'se were three. So we'se consider ourselves bruddas." He leaned forward and whispered, "Spot's sistah, Dreamer, likes ya so dat's half da battle won right dere. She usually don't like new newsgirls, so Spot's probably already warmin' up ta youse but he's too damned stubborn ta admit it."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Angel asked with a small chuckle.


	2. Brooklyn's Queen & Matti's father

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of its characters, Disney does. I own Micki, Matti (Angel), Sport, Bear, Dreamer, Slick, and Fox, Fists and Rifle.**_

_

* * *

_

Angel wasn't sure what time it was when she was awakened by an elbow being slammed into her stomach. Her eyes flew open as she curled into a ball and bit her bottom lip. The lodging house was extremely dark and what little light cast into the bunkroom came from the full moon outside. For a moment Angel laid still and listened to find her attacker, the bed began to bounce and rustle and she realized Dreamer was tossing, turning, and fighting someone in her sleep.

"Dreamer," she gently shook the little girl. "Dreamer honey, it's alright….It's just a bad dream." She sat up and watched as Dreamer's eyes flew open, she let out a small cry and looked around wildly.

"Dreamer, it's alright, you're here, you're safe in the bunkroom with your brother, Sport, and I. It's ok," Angel said a little louder.

"Matti?"

"Yes, sweetie."

"He's gone…"

"Whose gone?"

"Fox." Dreamer replied as she scooted closer to Angel, "He's a bad, bad man Matti. He hurt my big brother," her eyes were wide and there was enough light in the room for Angel to make out the frown on Spot's sister's face and the tear falling down her cheek.

"Whose Fox?"

"He's the Harlem newsboy leader," Dreamer replied, "Spot doesn't think I know what's going on. He doesn't like me to know when bad stuff happens, but I do know. A lot of times it's okay because I know he'll stop it….But this time the bad thing, Fox, hurt Spot."

Angel wrapped her arm around Dreamer and pulled her close, "Sweetie, Spot's alright."

"Nuh-uh! I heard Cougar say that Spot's as good as dead since he can't get out of bed!"

"No….No….You're brother is not going to die," Angel said softly as she hugged Dreamer close to her and kissed her forehead. She hadn't known Dreamer for very long, but she had quickly learned she was very tough for a little girl. But the thought of losing her brother obviously terrified her. _This is how I felt when Micki was missing._ "Spot's alright, he is hurt but after some time he'll be back up walking, running, and doing whatever it is he does."

"Really?"

"Really," Angel smiled. "In a few days he'll probably ignore everything I say and go back to doing whatever he does."

Dreamer giggled, "That sounds like my big brother!"

"What was your bad dream about?"

Dreamer paused and held onto a small cross pendant that hung around her neck. "About today….I was with Spot when Fox hurt him. Fox was there was his newsies. Spot was selling his papers and I saw a whole bunch of big newsboys walk over. I knew the biggest one was Fox cause of his face and he said 'lookie here boys, it's the king of Brooklyn with his little sister! How cute!' Then he tugged on my hair."

Angel felt anger slowly creep into her. _No one has the right to harm children. No one. This Fox kid should be put behind bars to rot._

Dreamer cuddled closer into Angel. "Spot yelled at Fox and his newsboys to leave me alone. He got me away from Fox and told me to hide. So I hid behind a big crate in an alley way. Spot took out his cane and told Fox to go away and never come back. Fox just laughed and snapped his fingers….Then his newsboys ran towards my brother and….And Spot tried to hit them but there were four of them. They hit him and kicked him until he fell and Fox ran over and started kicking him real hard. When Fox was kicking Spot he said, 'look here boys, da king is where he belongs, with the dirt!' Then Sport ran to Spot with Fists and Rifle. Fox and the others fought them and lost and ran away….I really thought they had killed my brother."

"No honey, they didn't….And don't you worry about Fox and his newsboys. The good newsies will take care of them and if they try to hurt your brother again then I'll hurt them."

"But they'll hurt you too."

Angel backed away a little and looked as if she were shocked, "You mean after these few hours I didn't tell you that girls can fight too?"

Dreamer laughed, "I know girls can fight! You're silly!"

Angel chuckled, "It's fun being silly, maybe that's what Spot should have nicknamed me."

"Spot gave you a newsie name? What is it?" Dreamer asked excitedly, "Doctor?"

"Nope," Angel laughed, "He nicknamed me Angel." She paused when Dreamer didn't say anything for a long minute.

"Angel was our mother's name."

* * *

The next morning Angel awoke to the sound of Sport getting dressed and having clothing thrown through the curtain at her.

"Hey!" She exclaimed tiredly and glanced out the curtain to see the sun rise; the sky had shades of orange, red, and light pinks and blues. _It's so beautiful….In 2010 the air so smoggy it's hard to see the full sunrise and sunset._

"Hey yousself," Sport replied from the bunk bed over. Angel opened the curtain and climbed out of bed, she had slept in her blouse and shorts. She noticed the moment the newsboy had spotted her bare legs he quickly looked away, his face beat red.

"What?"

"Youse…Youse legs…." He replied and shifted uncomfortably. Angel looked down and recalled that women in this time didn't show their legs, it was considered improper. She grabbed the clothing Sport had thrown to her and darted into Spot's washroom. She quickly changed into the sky blue shirt, brown pants, pink suspenders, brown boots, and an old dark blue hat.

"Better?" Angel asked as she watched Sport draw his leg onto the edge of the bed and tie his shoe.

"Yeah," the newsboy replied.

"Where's the paper distribution center?"

"Youse ain't goin'," Sport replied.

"I am too."

"Youse need ta stay heah and care for Spot. He says youse gonna be….A kind of housekeeper." Sport shrugged. Angel stared at him; he looked like he was hiding something. Sport continued, "Youse will get paid a penny each day from each newsie so by da end of da week youse should probably have a dollar or two saved up," he smiled.

Angel took a deep breath, "I am _not_ a maid."

Sport sighed, "Listen, it ain't jist youse. Brooklyn has five newsgoils and Spot's sent dem to Long Island, Manhattan, Lil' Italy, da Bronx, and Queens as house keepahs. He don't want dem or youse gettin' hoit. Brooklyn is at war wid Harlem, and Harlem doesn't play fair. Deys figure dat Brooklyn newsgoils are fair game. Da odda day deys soaked me goil Pirate an' me."

"Well I'm new here…..They wouldn't recognize me." _What is he not telling me?_

"Maybe not right away, but give 'um a few days," Sport began to tie his other shoe, "They would recognize ya. Deys would know dat youse ah da woman who is takin' care of Spot and who has earned his little sistah's trust. Deys would know dat takin' or soakin' youse would get to Dreamah which would get ta Spot."

Angel stared at Sport, "What's this war about anyway?"

"Powah," he shrugged. "Harlem has always been power hungry, specially Fox. Deys old leadah, Jokah, liked power but he was too afraid of Brooklyn ta try anythin'. Fox was in Brooklyn oh….Maybe nine or ten days ago befoah he attacked Spot. He started da fight by makin' shoah Spot punched him….But befoah dat we'se found out dat he killed Harlem's leadah, which tells us he's off his rockah!"

"No kidding," Angel replied, "So why not ask the police-"

"Da bulls don't help newsies!" Sport sneered, "Deys in every rich person's pocket. Two yeahs ago we striked and da bulls tried to stop us; deys soaked us and stuck us in jail. Ya know why? Cause Pulitza ordered it."

"Ok, I get this newsie war is over power. But if they win, what do they have to show for it? What will make them the new Brooklyn? What will make every newsie respect them?"

"Spot's cane and key," Sport replied. "Da cane and key are passed down from Brooklyn leadah to another. Da leadahs heah are chosen carefully; deys have to be extremely tough and almost fearless. Deys have to have a good work ethic, smart, strong, not fast ta judge and deys gotta be able ta handle responsibility. When da old leadahs get sick of da responsibility or deys want a new job deys call for a challenge, whoevah can beat dem wins. Six yeahs ago da old leadah was goin' ta leave because he met a woman he fell in love wid. He saved up enough money to rent an apartment and get a good payin' job."

"When da goil he fell for agreed to marry him he challenged da newsboys. Eight of us fought him, after almost an hour of fightin' Spot and I'se were da last ones standin' wid him….Da old leadah's name was Mac by da way….He hit me so hard I'se fell. Spot beat 'im dough, he was fourteen at the time and smart as hell. He kept playin' cat and mouse and threw in a punch or kick when he could. Den when da time was right Spot soaked him and won. He became da Brooklyn leadah and I'se became his second in command. Mac gave Spot da cane and key and said, 'Don't screw up'."

"So if Harlem wins the war then Brooklyn's reputation as the toughest newsie borough goes down the drain. Harlem becomes the new Brooklyn; they get the key and the cane, the glory and become the new King of New York." Angel replied.

"Right, but dat ain't it; deys also get da queen. Each Brooklyn leadah is allowed to choose one goil who acts as Brooklyn's Queen. Da queen has ta meet da same requirements as da king only widdout da fight, wid each new leadah dere's a new queen. Da only requirement dat's different from da king's is dat Brooklyn's newsies have to like heh, feel comfortable around heh, and know she can take control and not be a door mat, and she has to be carin'. Everyone knows who da Queen is because heh nickname will have some kind of personal meanin' to da Brooklyn leadah."

"So in other words she becomes a mother to all the newises in the lodging house….And she becomes a sort of a prize and whoever beats Brooklyn gets to keep her like she's a sack of potatoes. You men are pigs."

"Hey! We'se didn't make da rules, da newsies from da 1860's did! We'se been tryin' ta change dat rule but da odda boroughs won't heah of it." he paused, "Youse see da Queen helps Spot run Brooklyn and if Brooklyn loses a newsie war den she goes ta da new Newsie King and becomes his Queen."

"What if she says no?" Angel asked as she crossed her arms.

"Den deys force heh ta go. She knows da rules da moment she becomes Queen. By acceptin' heh nickname and whatevah else is given ta heh she agrees to da rules."

"Well that just stinks…..Do the King and Queen have to be….A couple?"

"No," Sport shook his head, "But Queens have to be chosen right after deys arrive at da lodgin' house. Deys have ta come in not knowin' about nothin' but Spot of course. If she meets awll da requirements and passes a test she becomes Brooklyn's Queen. She's given a special name dat means somethin' personal to da Brooklyn leader. Also, da king gives heh somethin' to wear to show odda newsies who she is. If she does somethin' ta be mistrusted dan her title of Queen is stripped from heh and da leadah finds anudda queen."

"Did Spot choose his queen?"

"Yeah he did. Her nickname is Angel. It was Spot's mudda's name."

"Ange – Wait! That's _me_! I wasn't tested, oh no, no, no. I….I am no queen, I am the most indecisive person-"

"Obviously youse ain't indecisive. Yestahday youse came in heah, took control, and before da day was ovah every newsie trusted youse. Even Spot's sistah likes you, and Dreamer hates da odda newsgoils. If Dreamer likes and trust youse den youse passed da test. So, may I'se be da foist ta welcome youse to youse new home, Angel – Da Queen of Brooklyn."

"Wait….What is Spot supposed to give me?" _Maybe when he's trying to give me something to wear I can give it back and tell him he made a mistake. I can prove it even! I'm pretty klutzy at times, maybe that will be enough for him to realize he made a mistake. _

"His key."

Angel looked down, around her neck was Spot's key….Only it was not the same key Micki had given her. This one hung from a long piece of heavy and tough thread. The key wasn't rusted and it was shiny. It was a copper color and it wasn't missing a tiny piece as the other one had.

"Wait, I had another key around my neck…."

"Oh yea, da one dat fell off. Micki has it. Race came ovah heah yestahday wid it but left when he heard youse were carin' for Spot."

"I don't remember putting this on…."

"Dat's cause I'se put it on youse while youse were asleep," Sport smirked.

* * *

An hour later when Spot had woken up, Angel took off his bandages and checked his wounds. The shallow cuts had scabbed over, but the deeper ones remained open and a few started to bleed.

"I'm going to have to apply pressure bandages to these," she muttered. Angel turned to the two newsboys who had stayed behind to help her care for Spot. When she was finished they could leave.

"Could you get me a bowl of soapy water, clean water, rags, and the sheet I cut into bandages yesterday?"

"Shoah," a tall and gangly boy named Slick replied as he went off to get the supplies.

"Could you bring me the bottles of herbs from my bag?" Angel asked. The boy nodded; unlike Slick he was short and stubby, but extremely strong. His nickname was Bear for his strength. Angel wasn't concerned about the newsies going through her bag, she had hidden her cell phone and wallet under a lose floorboard after Spot and Sport went to sleep.

Spot was staring at her intently, only this morning he had a smirk on his face. One that looked like he had won some kind of battle.

"You shouldn't have made me your queen," Angel exclaimed.

"Youse kiddin' me? I'se been lookin' for a Queen since I'se became da leadah. Nevah found one who met da requirements until yestahday."

"I thought you hated me."

"Well, I'se thought youse hated me."

"I find you annoying and your ego is too large." Angel retorted as she fluffed up the pillows under Spot's arms and legs.

Spot stared at her, "Yeah well, it's me ego dat shouted 'dere's youse queen, Conlon!' So youse should be happy. I've had ovah twenty goils wantin' to be me queen ovah da last few yeahs."

"Well, it certainly wasn't your 'charming' personality they were after," she replied as Slick returned with the bowls, rags, and bandages. A smirk seemed to be glued to his long face, and a sparkle in dark brown eyes.

"What?" Angel asked in confusion.

"Nothin," he replied as he set the bowls down and Angel took the rags and bandages from his arms.

"I'se didn't choose youse as me queen cause of youse looks."

"My looks? Excuse me, my looks are fine and if you chose me for the way I look then you really are an idiot. Looks don't tell anything about a person."

"No one calls Spot Conlon an idiot," he growled.

"I just did."

"Take it back."

"It can't be taken back after it was said." Angel replied as she carefully cleaned the deeper cuts.

"Take it back. Now."

"No."

"Now."

"No."

"_Take it back!_" He ordered.

"I will if you tell your newsies you made a mistake and I'm not your queen," she said quickly.

"Awright, I'se will say I'se made a mistake by makin…..Hey!" Spot exclaimed in anger, "Spot Conlon doesn't make mistakes! Just youse wait and see, me newsboys trust youse, youse can run da lodgin' house, and youse ain't stupid…..Dough youse sanity-"

"Is perfectly fine thank you."

Spot glared at her and glanced behind her as Bear returned. "Bear, Slick, leave da room."

Angel watched as the two quickly left. She raised an eyebrow.

"What's da mattah wid youse?" He snapped at her as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. He winced in pain and cradled his sprained wrist.

"There's nothing wrong with me other than the fact I was just given a title I really don't deserve. You don't know me, you know nothing about me, Spot Conlon. I don't know anything about you and your newsies and I literally arrived here-"

"Out of da blue," Spot replied. "I'se know. Youse arrive da same way Fred and Micki did. Micki told me all about heh best friend Matti a few months ago. Matti is tough, Matti is smart, Matti dis, Matti dat. She didn't t'ink youse would come heah. And yes, I'se know wheah youse awll come from."

"That's impossible," Angel replied as she paused from cleaning a wound on Spot's leg.

"Nope, when Fred arrived heah she told me. Den a few months ago Micki told me. Den heah youse come dressed in weird clothes and youse don't seem ta fit. Youse from two thousand and ten."

Angel stared at Spot speechlessly. What could she say to the secret she had been keeping….Though from her clothing it had been obvious she wasn't from 1901.

"Don't worry, da only people who know ah Racetrack, Jacky-Boy, Oscah, and meself. Youse can trust us ta keep a secret. Do you know why I'se chose youe?"

Angel shook her head no.

"Because of two t'ings: What Micki told me and from yestahday. Believe me, if I'se thought youse weren't tough or smart I'se wouldn't have made ya Brooklyn's Queen."

"You don't know if I can fight or not."

"Micki told me. She said youse and youse fadda, a soldier, were eatin' lunch at a mall when t'ree men wid guns came in ta rob da jewelry store. Youse fadda stopped dem but deys shot him and were about ta kill him when youse fought dem off and oddas helped youse."

Angel flinched, "My father died on the way to the hospital. I wasn't able to save him."

"Youse only human."

Angel stared at Spot; her sudden first impression of him flew out the window. Though he was egotistic he was smart and obviously caring.

"Thank you…." She said softly after a moment, "I really needed to hear that…"

He nodded, "So….Youse wanna be me queen? Now dat doesn't make us instant friends or nothin', it just means youse gonna back me up when I'se need it and help me."

Angel paused and finished cleaning his wounds. She made pressure bandages by putting a folded cloth over the deep cuts and tying the long bandages tightly around his arms and legs. When she had finished she looked up at him and nodded.

"I'll be your queen, but I have to warn you I might not be a very good one. This is all really new-"

"I'se know, but I'se had to choose a Queen when I'se did. Tomorrow youse and Sport and Bear are goin' ta Manhattan to Irving Hall to watch Medda. Den Sport will tell everyone who youse ah. From den on until I'se outta dis bed youse will be goin' ta leader meetin's wid Sport, youse will be keepin' an eye out on me newsies. Da moment youse see trouble, which is dis case will probably be from Harlem, youse tell me and den youse get Bear and he'll get me newsies to help 'im get Fox's clowns outta heah."

Angel nodded, "What about Manhattan? Are they going to help Brooklyn fight against Harlem?"

"Shoah ah," Spot replied, "Dat's what da meetin' at Medda's tomorrow night is for. We'se want da odda boroughs to eidda join our side or stay out of it. It might be tough winnin' da odda leaders ovah." He warned.

"Don't worry," Angel smiled, "I can handle myself."

"I'se know," he replied, "Alright, Slick an' Bear youse can come back in now!"


	3. The Spy & Meeting Fox

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of its characters, Disney does. I own Matti "Angel" and Micki. I also own Sport, Rifle, Slick, and Bear, Fox, and Dreamer.**_

_**(A/N: Fox is based off of Firefly's Badger.)**_

_

* * *

_

It was before noon when Sport entered the room. Spot looked at his second in command, "What's goin' on Sport?"

"We'se got trouble," the other newsboy replied with a large frown. Spot forced himself to sit up and swing his legs over the side of the bed. A sharp pain traveled from the middle of his torso down to his legs and caused his toes to tingle. He took a sharp breath inwards and forced himself to ignore his body's aches and focused on Sport.

"We'se got a spy," Sport frowned.

Spot frowned, "How did youse find out about dis?"

"Heah," Sport replied and handed Spot the back of a newspaper. Written in ink were the words: _Even the Queen won't be able to put Humpty Dumpty back together again._

"Damn it!" Spot growled as he stared at the note, "Where'd youse find dis?"

"It was lyin' in front of da Lodgin' House. No one except us, Cowboy, and Micki know about Angel. None of dem would betray us like dat."

"Damn it," Spot growled as he crumpled the note up in his hand. "Dat's it Sport I'se jist can't lay around heah. If a fight dat Fox wants –"

"It's a fight he'll get later," Angel exclaimed from the doorway. She held a wicker basket in front of her filled with cloth of all colors, and thread, and needles. "You aren't leaving that bed, Spot Conlon. If you go up and try to get in a fight now," she lowered her voice, "Then there's a damned good chance you're not coming back."

"Spot Conlon always comes back!" Spot exclaimed. This morning he and Angel had gotten to know each other a little better; but there was still a lot to learn about one another. He had thought after this morning Angel would be somewhat friendlier around him and hopefully not as bossy. But here she was again, back on her high horse and ordering the King of Brooklyn around as if she ruled the roost. _Maybe it was a mistake to make heh Queen aftah all!_

Angel set the basket down on Sport's bunk and glared at Spot. "That determination of yours is good, so is your stubbornness. But it's no good to you if you're dead. You should be focusing yourself mainly on getting better."

"Now youse listen heah, I'se got me newsies to protect-"

"Spot, you're job right now is to heal. Fox is egging you on and trying to get you to come out of the lodging house. He knows your hurt and he knows that if he beats-"

"Soaks," Spot interrupted.

"Whatever it's called," Angel replied, "If he soaks you again there's a damned good chance you'll be back here in a _pine box_. Now look at me, this morning you made me your Queen. Sport told me my duties are to care for you, care for your newsies, and take your place if I need too. I'm not going to sit in this lodging house wondering 'does Fox know about me?' I won't do it. Your cupboard is bare, you all have no food, and you really need new clothing. I have a lot on my plate. I'm going with Sport to the market, Rifle is going to stay with you and I've told him that if you try to get up and leave the lodging house he's to tie you down."

"He won't do it, he's me newsie and he knows bettah dan ta try dat wid me," Spot replied as he lifted his face and glared at Angel. Damn, after their talk this morning the woman had become almost unstoppable. _She's almost as stubborn as I'se am!_

"But the rules say: When the Leader of Brooklyn is hurt or very ill the Queen takes his place as leader. Sport told me so and he seems to follow the newsie rules very well."

Spot gritted his teeth and grabbed Sport's collar, he pulled the newsboy down so he was staring into his face. "Youse didn't lie about dat rule?"

"Youse always told me when tellin' da rules youse tell dem straight and don't improve da truth," Sport replied as he tried to free his collar of Spot's grip.

"I'se said ta bend da truth when tellin' heh about da Queen!" Spot then whispered, "I'se don't want heh controllin' me newsies. I'se made heh Queen because I had too, dere was no odda choice; how can I'se trust a woman I'se don't know? T'ank youse for bendin' da truth about how quickly da queen is chosen. At least dat youse could lie about." Spot froze and winced when he saw Angel turn and walk out of the room, her entire body still with anger.

* * *

_I'se made heh Queen because I had too, dere was no odda choice; how can I'se trust a woman I'se don't know?_

Spot's words lingered in Angel's mind as she walked quickly towards Brooklyn's market. The words were hurtful yet true; two people who just met couldn't truly trust one another after only knowing one another for a few hours. She trusted Spot as much as she trusted a drunken taxi driver. It wasn't the trust that had angered her; it was the fact he had Sport lie to her.

If he needed a "Queen" so badly all he had to do was ask. She would have done the job until one of his toughest newsgirls could return to the lodging house. Instead, he chose to tell Sport to lie to her. Angel wasn't sure why the fact Spot had lied to her was upsetting her so badly, she hadn't known the kid for a full day yet. _Because I'm basing my opinions of him not only from what I've seen, but from what I've heard from Dreamer and the other newsies….And from Micki._

She glanced down at the key that hung around her neck; when she got back to the lodging house she'd return it to Spot. She'd gladly stay and care for him, his sister, and his newsies. But when the girl he could trust returned she would take her leave. Micki had said if she ever needed anything just to drop into Manhattan and go to Newspaper Row.

Angel was so involved in her thoughts that she didn't notice anyone was in front of her until she slammed into them. She backed away a few steps and looked up. A man who was almost a foot taller than herself stood before her with his arms crossed and a smirk across his foxy face. He wore a black bowler cap; a maroon red and black spotted tie that was tied around his neck instead of under his collar; and a dark red shirt; black pants; gray suspenders; and brown boots. His eyes were narrow and close together, his dark eyes glittered with mischief and his thick eyebrows were raised.

"Hello dere," he greeted, "Youse lost?"

"No." Angel replied as she glanced around; the entire market place was filled with people. She wasn't sure if they'd help her though if she wound up needing it.

"Youse dressed like a newsie….Awll da Brooklyn newsgoils were sent outta Brooklyn a week ago." He walked in a circle around her. Angel felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise; she tensed and prepared herself to kick the guy and run like hell.

"I'm not a newsie-"

"Not a newsie," the man gasped as he walked back in front of her and clutched his hands over his heart as if he were shocked. "Well den, dat must make youse da Queen of Brooklyn…Since youse have dat key hangin' around youse neck."

"Angel! Angel!"

She winced at hearing Dreamer calling her name and quickly pulled the little girl close to her. She looked down and watched as Dreamer's sky blue eyes widened in recognition and fear.

"Angel," she whispered, "That's Fox…."

"Well, well, if it ain't Spot Conlon's kid sistah. How ah youse sweetie? I'se bet youse brudda is doin' terrible!" Fox exclaimed with a wide and toothy smile as two of his newsies walked up beside him.

"He's much better since Angel's taking care of him! She's a healer!"

"She's a healah!" Fox mimicked in a loud and squeaky tone of voice.

Angel pushed Dreamer behind her, "Leave her alone and get out of Brooklyn! You're not welcome here!"

"Lookie heah boys," Fox laughed, "Da Queen is commandin' us!" His newsies laughed until Fox motioned for them to shut up. He reached his hand out and pinched Angel's cheek, "Youse got Moxie goil. I'se like dat." He leaned forward and his smile returned to his face, "I'se can't wait ta beat Brooklyn. Not only will I'se be da Newsie King and Harlem will be da new most feared borough, I'se will have youse by me side. Beautiful, smart, stubborn, and even a bonus, a healer!"

Angel pushed Fox away hard enough to make Fox stumble backwards a few steps. His newsies stood in their places, stunned.

"Don't jist stand dere you idiots!" Fox shouted as his face began turning red, "Get heh! If we'se have heh den we'se have half of Brooklyn!"

Angel grabbed hold of Dreamer's hand and began weaving through the market's stands, "Dreamer! Listen to me! I'm going to keep Fox and his newsies away from you. You have to run very,very fast and scream as loud as you can. Get help! Find a newsie you know! Go! Hurry!" She pushed Dreamer towards an older woman's stand and grabbed a skillet from a table. The vendor shouted at her but she ignored him and raised the frying pan and hit one of Fox's newsboys on the back of the head. He yelped and fell to the ground.

Angel spun and raised the frying pan again and began to bring it down on the second newsboy when a hand closed around the handle of the skillet and yanked it away from her. She let out a scream.

"Angel!" Sport's voice shouted. She turned and saw Sport holding the frying pan. His eyebrow was raised and he had a smirk across his face. "Now dis is what I'se call quick thinkin'!" He laughed and pushed her out of the way and slammed the handle into Fox's stomach as Bear soaked Fox's other newsboy.

"Youse haven't hoid da last of us, Sport….._Angel_," Fox snarled as he grabbed his stomach and rushed out of the market place followed by one of his newsies. The other was still attempting to scramble onto feet.

"What about him?" Angel asked as her heart raced.

"Leave 'im," Sport replied, "He's where he belongs, in da dirt." He set the skillet down on the vendor's table and took Angel's hand. They began to walk back towards the lodging house together.

"Is Dreamer alright?"

"Yeah, Spot sent me and Bear out to get youse aftah youse left. At foist we'se could find ya, den Dreamer ran ovah ta us yellin' and screamin'." He paused, "What youse did proves somethin' to every newsie, especially Spot."

"What's that?" Angel asked as she crossed her arms around her chest. The adrenaline that had been pumping through her veins was slowly wearing off making her feel shaky and tired.

"Dat youse can be trusted and dat Spot made a damned good choice when he made youse his queen."

Angel paused, "I don't want to be Spot's Queen, Sport. I'm a healer, I help people not hurt them."

"Sometimes youse gotta fight for what youse believe in," Sport replied. "Haven't youse evah fought for something or someone before?"

Angel tensed, "Yes, I have."

"If youse leave den youse sayin' youse don't believe in helpin' Spot protect his newsies and Dreamer. If youse want ta go and betray Spot, whose givin' youse a roof ovah youse head for free, den go. Get outta heah. But when he made youse queen it wasn't jist cause youse were dere. It's cause youse tough, maybe youse were right in da foist place dough. Maybe Conlon _did_ make a mistake. 'Cause youse weak and whiny…"

Angel felt her temper return, "Take that back!"

"Nope, can't take back what's true!"

"I am not a whiner and I am sure as hell not weak! You want to see a _real_ Queen? I'll show you what a real queen does." She stalked back towards the lodging house, she'd prove Sport wrong. She was not whiny or weak. It wasn't until she had halfway climbed the lodging house's staircase that she realized Sport had just forced her out of her pity party. Angel couldn't help but to smile at that, she'd have to thank him later. She wouldn't abandon Spot or Dreamer that easily.

After meeting Fox and knowing what Spot was up against, she knew she had to get him back on his feet before it was too late. She had a lot of work ahead of her. _He has to get better and quickly, Brooklyn's depending on him._


	4. Learning to fight & Irving Hall

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of its characters. I own Matti "Angel", Micki, Lily, Fred, Sport, Rifle, and Bear. Sheriff belongs to Lilyanatos. Dodger belongs to Charles Dickens.**_

_**(A/N: "Lordy Lou" comes from the book 'Abarat' by Clive Barker. The trailer for Brooklyn's Angel is now up on Youtube. You can either go to Youtube and type in DimensionalTraveller or go to my profile and click the link to view it.)**_

_

* * *

_

The next day was hectic for Angel. The morning had started out relatively slow as she changed Spot's bandages. The deeper cuts had been beginning to scab over and when Spot had reached down to scratch one; Angel quickly slapped his hand away.

"What was dat for?!" Spot yelped as he yanked his hand away.

"No scratching! It took two days for these wounds to begin to heal and you're not about to scratch and ruin your body's hard work." Angel retorted as she looked through her bottles of herbs. She had to have something in them that would help relieve the itches. Finally she found a small bottle that was halfway full with Linseed. She looked over to Sport, "Could you bring me hot water?"

"Not moah of dat bark tea," Spot groaned.

"No, you've already had that this morning," Angel replied, "And what's with tellin' Dreamer that you're drinking the bark? You're drinking the hot water the bark soaks in, not the bark itself."

"Well da watah tasted like bark, so it made sense ta me," Spot shrugged and leaned back against the pillows. Angel studied his face and knew the poor kid was miserable. He had probably never been almost fully bed ridden before; he was being a good patient however he was becoming impatient. _I'll have to let him walk around more today._

"I know you're sick of being in bed….But, I think today it will be safe for you to walk around the lodging house and help me with a few chores."

"Chores."

"Chores," Angel replied.

"Spot Conlon doesn't do chores."

"Until today," Angel replied. "You'll be able to move around where I can see you. The moment one of those scabs breaks loose or you begin hurting then its back to bed with you." Sport came back in a minute later.

"Youse can't tell me what ta do!"

"Spot, we've gone over this for two days now. I'm your care taker. I say what you can or cannot do until I'm convinced you're healed enough to go back to life as you know it." Angel gently poked Spot's chest and was pleased to see he didn't flinch or scream. "I guess I was wrong."

"Wrong about what?"

"The cracked rib," Angel replied. "Cracked ribs can take months to heal. I poked you and you didn't react."

"Cause it didn't hurt very much," Spot shrugged.

"If the rib were cracked then when I poked it, then you would have felt like a knife was being shoved into your chest." She helped Spot sit up all the way, "How are your arms feeling?"

"I'se can bend dem again widdout dem hurtin'. But afatah a few hours deys swell up again."

"The Willow Bark Tea will help keep the swelling down, but the ice will help more."

"Ice is expensive."

"Not when you play your cards right," Angel replied with a shrug. "I told him that I'm a healer; and if he or one of his family members gets sick to give me an address and I'll see what I can do to help them for free."

Spot nodded, "Dat works." He paused, "Sport told me what youse did yestahday….And da truth is….Youse everythin' dat Micki said youse were and youse make a great Queen. Youse protected Dreamer yestahday, one of me odda newsgoils would have tried, but deys probably wouldn't have been so quick on deys feet. So…T'ank youse."

Angel nodded, "You're very welcome. Dreamer is a very brave little girl."

Spot beamed, "Yeah she is." He looked at Dreamer's bunk; the curtain was open enough to show her face. "She looks jist like our mudda."

Angel looked over at Dreamer. She had porcelain skin, rosy pink cheeks, and long golden blonde hair.

"You're going to be having a lot of boys knockin' on your door when she gets older," Angel chuckled.

"Deys had bettah not!" Spot scowled, "I'se bettah be dead befoah she falls in love!"

Angel burst out laughing, "That's the same thing my dad always said. He always told me, 'when you fall in love one day young lady, I had better be in a coma or dead.'" She sighed, "I miss him."

"Youse said youse dad was a soldier, right?"

She nodded.

"Did he teach youse how ta fight?"

Angel nodded, "He taught me a little karate, mostly one or two types of kicks and a punch."

Spot frowned. "Sport and I'se were talkin', he and he Bear are gonna teach youse moah about fightin'. Youse need ta be able ta defend youself cause one day deys ain't gonna be any newsies around to help ya."

"I agree. Back in my time I had pepper spray. I also know a fighting move to use when someone has me from behind. If someone gets me from behind I elbow them has hard as I can in the stomach, hit them in the shin, stomp on their foot, turn and kick or hit them in the family jewels and run like hell."

Spot nodded, "Dat'll definitely help, but youse still need ta learn more. Harlem newsboys travel in packs. Youse gonna hafta be able to soak one and get away, den be prepared ta fight anudda."

"Alright, I'll start learning right after I finish putting the Linseed poultice on your legs."

A few minutes later Sport returned with hot water. Angel shook a few of the seeds out of the bottle and grabbed Spot's slingshot. She used the bottom of the old slingshot to crush the seeds as much as she could, and then poured the crushed seeds into the hot water. She stirred the water and let it sit for a few minutes until the water was warm. Then put a clean rag into the water and lightly dabbed the poultice over the new scabs on Spot's legs. She glanced up to find Spot visibly relaxing.

"Is dat stuff magic?"

She smiled, "It's the magic of Mother Earth. It will help keep the itching down for a few hours. I'll need to change your bandages again before I leave with Sport and Bear tonight for Irving Hall. When I do I'll put some more Linseed poultice on the scabs. Alright?"

* * *

It was mid afternoon and Angel had just finished her first lesson in fighting with Sport and Bear. Her shirt was soaked with sweat and her pants clung to her legs. She bent over and clutched her knees and panted.

"Lordy Lou! I never thought learning how to fight would be so damned exhausting." When her father had taught her a little karate they had been inside their house with the Air Conditioner on. But in the newsies time there was no Air Conditioner and the best place to learn to fight was on the docks. It was far enough away from people that she didn't need to worry about harming an innocent by stander; the most she had to worry about was kicking someone, losing her balance, and falling into the harbor.

"Lourdy Lou?" Bear asked with raised eyebrows.

"It's an expression from a book I read," she replied. "I use it a lot since it takes the place of curses."

"Dat works," Sport replied and took a slingshot out from his pack pocket. "Heah, dis used ta belong ta…" He and Bear exchanged a look.

"Used to belong to who?"

Sport took his cap off and ran his hand through his hair. "Clara…Bell. She was Spot's foist love. Youse know da odda key dat Spot wears?"

"No....I thought he gave me the key that was supposed to belong to the Queen?"

"He did," Bear replied. "But dere's anudda dat he wears around his neck. It's longah and a gray color. It used ta belong to a newsgoil named Clara. She and Spot knew one anudda since deys were kids."

"Dis was heh sling shot," Sport said as he handed it to Angel. "So take good care of it."

"What happened to her?"

Sport paused, "Well….Spot had anudda second in command."

"But…I thought you've always been his second in command…"

"I have been, but ya see Spot didn't always trust me, so he made dis guy Trigga his second in command an' me his third in command. A year befoah Fred came heah Spot…Spot proposed ta Clara and gave heh dat key he wears around his neck. Before she said yes dere was a runaway carriage, Trigga got Spot out of da way cause a second in command's duty is ta protect his leader and queen."

"And Clara…Wasn't his queen?" Angel asked as her heart fell towards her stomach.

He shook his head, "Nope. When Spot and Trigga got up it was too late, Clara had been killed. Spot kicked Trigga outta Brooklyn and I'se became his second in command."

"Poor Spot," she frowned.

"Yeah, Spot was crushed. About half a year aftah Fred arrived anudda goil caught Spot's eye. Pulitza's personal messengah goil. Her name was Floaty. He married her right off da bat since she looked jist like Clara. Last yeah hen Micki came heah he realized he made a mistake and divorced heh, she wasn't happy about it one single bit. Has Micki told ya dat she had a large part in takin' down da largest crime lord in New Yawk, Trench?"

"No," Angel replied in surprise. "She hasn't spoken a word of it. I think there's a lot she's not telling me. She came by yesterday and we talked for over an hour….But mainly she wanted to know how I was…"

"Yeah, dat's cause her last name is Delancey. Da Delanceys help us from time ta time now since we'se helped dem and Micki's friends wid us. But udda dan dat we'se don't like a Delancey so close to our lodgin' house," Sport leaned against one of the dock's pilings.

"I met Oscar yesterday, he seemed nice and pretty darned tough. If his brother's the same way you should ask them for help with Harlem."

"No way," Bear replied with a shake of his head. "We'se kin trust Micki, but not Oscah or Morris."

"What if you have too?"

"Den we'se will cross dat bridge when we come to it. C'mon, let's get back inside. We'se gotta get youse somethin' ta wear for Irvin' Hall tonight." Sport stood; he and Bear walked to each side of Angel as they returned to the lodging house.

* * *

The meeting at Irving hall was loud and intimidating. Newsies were everywhere, in the seats, in the balcony, and standing against the walls. Angel felt as if she were an inch tall as each and every newsie stared at her. It was a brown haired girl sitting beside the Manhattan Newsie named Racetrack that caught her attention. She looked so familiar. Then it hit her, she was the homeless girl from a few years back that had tried to rob Micki's father. Now, she didn't look so cruel or hell bent on stealing; instead she looked laid back and happy.

The girl noticed her staring and gave a small smile, "Hey there!" She yelled.

"Hey," Angel replied as she walked to the edge of the stage and knelt down. She glanced up to see newsies were still pouring into Irving Hall. _Is this building big enough to hold all these people?_

"You're Angel, right? Spot's Queen."

"Yeah, that's me." Angel replied as she shook the girl's hand.

"My name's Fred. I recognize you from somewhere."

"You tried to rob my best friend's father two years ago back in….Our ah…."

"Town," Fred winked. "I knew you looked familiar. I arrived here last year, then Micki came, and now you. I wonder if there's going to be anymore?"

"No idea, I wonder what's causing people to come back to the past?"

"I don't know, though I've been keeping a close eye. So far it's only been us, and we're all in the same age range and we're women. I'm thinking Mother Nature decided to give the newsies the perfect gals."

Angel laughed, "It's raining women instead of men."

"Bingo. Woops, the meetings starting!"

Angel stood and gave a quick wave to Racetrack when he greeted her with a hello. She stood beside Spot. She was still peeved that the Brooklyn leader had gone against her orders to stay in the lodging house. _I'se da Newsie King and deys need to be hearin' dis from me. Youse said youself dat it's alright for me ta walk around a bit. Tomorrow I'll stay in bed longah, I'se swear. _Spot had said. She glanced over at him as he began to speak….

* * *

Spot looked around Irving Hall, when he was certain every newsie but Harlem had arrived he pounded the bottom of his cane on the hard wooden stage. Every newsie went silent and hundreds of eyes all focused on him.

"Youse awll know why we'se heah tonight. It ain't foah a monthly meetin' and show. Brooklyn an' Harlem are at war!" Spot shouted, "And it's time ta know where each borough stands. Queens, where do youse stand?"

The leader of Queens, a short and stocky boy named Patch because of all the patches in his pants stood. "We'se stand wid Brooklyn!"

"Midtown, wheah do youse stand?"

The leader of Midtown, a tough newsgirl with short blonde hair stood. "With Brooklyn!"

"Long Island, wheah do youse stand?" Spot shouted.

"Wid Brooklyn!"

He glanced at Jack, he didn't need to ask the Manhattan leader where he stood but had too since the rules called for it. "Manhattan, wheah do youse stand?"

Cowboy stood up, "Wid Brooklyn!"

After each borough announced where they stood, Spot was pleased that most stood with Brooklyn. The only borough who didn't stand with Brooklyn or with Harlem was Little Italy. They were having trouble of their own. Their leader had made a mistake by angering the Bronx leader, Sheriff. Bronx agreed to put their problems aside to help Brooklyn; but Little Italy wanted to stay as far away from Sheriff and her second in command, Dodger, as much as they could and left after announcing where they stood.

"We'se heah for anudda reason as well," Spot shouted, "I'se chosen me Queen!" He watched as jaws dropped and winced when two of his newsgirls (both sitting in the front row) scowled and crossed their arms. He turned and put his good hand around Angel's arm and pulled her beside him, "Dis heah is Matti but her newsie name is Angel! She's a healer and she's been helpin' me back on me feet an' doin' a damned good job of it too. I'se chosen heh as me Queen, she's proven herself as tough, caring, smart, and she heals people too!" He looked at her and when she didn't speak he nudged her.

"Hello, I'm Angel….Spot's Queen as you all heard."

Spot raised an eyebrow; she wasn't going to get the approval of the newsies if she kept this up. He watched as Angel took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and began talking again.

"I'm also a healer. Right now I cannot come to different boroughs to help you, I have to stay in Brooklyn. As you all know we're at war with Harlem. Yesterday afternoon the leader of Harlem, Fox, attempted to kidnap Spot's younger sister Dreamer. A few days before that he soaked Spot to the point he couldn't walk. This kind of behavior is not tolerated in any borough, especially Brooklyn. Everyone knows that soaking the King of New York comes with heavy consequences-"

The newsies agreed loudly; from the corner of his eye Spot saw Jack and his wife Lily with their thumbs up. They obviously approved of Angel, which was good.

"Now Brooklyn needs your help, we all need to come together to fight Harlem and get Fox outta there!"

"Brooklyn's da toughest borough in all of New Yawk, why do youse need our help?" Patch shouted from the balcony.

Spot puffed out his chest with pride as Angel looked up at him and replied, "Yes we are tough. However, like everyone in this room we're human. Humans can be hurt and killed. We have 65 newsies in our borough and Harlem has 50 the last time we checked. However, they seem to have more now. We need your help in winning this war, we don't want to take lives, we only want this war to end and to get on with our lives!"

"Why should we help you?" Sheriff called down from the balcony.

_She's testin' Angel, seein' if I'se made a good choice or not. Damn, I'se hate when she tests me!_ Spot thought to himself in annoyance.

Angel looked up at her, "You're Sheriff, correct?"

"That's right, I'm the daughter of Doc Holliday and I'm one of the toughest newsgirls in New York."

"Well that's good because we need your help," Angel replied. "I hear Bronx has many children in its lodging house."

"Yeah, that's right."

"How would you all feel if Fox came into Bronx, soaked Sheriff and tried to kidnap the kids?"

"We would be extremely angry and would plan out our strategy, get our children back, and declare war on them," Dodger replied in a thick British accent.

"That's why we need your help. Brooklyn has children in our lodging house too. When Harlem comes into Brooklyn there's no guarantee we can always protect the kids. If you don't want to help us fight, then fine. Help us protect the little kids….because war is no place for them."

Spot watched as every newsie became quiet. Irving hall became so silent that one could hear a pin drop. He watched as the leaders of the different boroughs gave their thumbs up. He glanced up to find Patch, Sheriff, and Dodger giving their thumbs up as well. He smirked.

"Angel, youse ah no longer da queen of Brooklyn!" He shouted.

"I'm not?" She replied, her face showed the confusion she was feeling.

"Youse now da Queen of New Yawk, each newsie leadah has accepted youse. Dat means youse a leadah now."

"Leader of what?" She asked in confusion. Spot had to hold his breath to keep from laughing, that was another thing he liked about Angel, she could make people laugh without even realizing it.

"Da leader of all da newsgoils in New Yawk," Spot smiled, "I'se was da King of da Newsboys and Newsgoils….But now I'se have a queen. Da Queen is da one each newsgoil whose a leadah will be reportin' too from now on."

"Oh holy shit," Angel whispered. Spot watched as all the color drained from her face. _Don't fate, Angel! Don't fate, dat respect youse just earned will go right out da window!_

"Spot…I'm not….I'm not ready for that…..I haven't done enough to…Earn it…."

"Youse done more dan youse t'ink," Spot replied. "Youse made each and every leadah and most newsies t'ink about what deys woul do if deys were us. Not many people can do dat youse know. Now c'mon, youse earned deys respect. Da leadahs ah comin' onta stage, so shake their hands!" He watched as Angel gave a nod. Spot chuckled to himself, he had a feeling Angel's new position as the Queen of New York was going to take some getting used to for her. It reminded him of what Micki had told him when she visited the other day….

"_Matti went from zero to hero, she deserves it too. She's tough, smart, and a really loving person. She's going to make a great queen, Spot. Trust me. Things haven't been easy for her lately, one day I'm sure she'll tell you." Micki had explained._

"_She told me what happened ta her fadda, what happened to her mudda?"_

"_She died from a heart cancer last year, for us that was 2009. It was real hard on her, that when we first met. That's all I'm going to say, you'll have to wait for her to tell you herself."_

"_I'se want ta know moah!"_

"_You won't hear it from me. If I go off telling you everything then I'd be betraying her trust in me….And I won't do that." Micki had replied just as the bunkroom's door had opened and Angel walked in…._

Spot blinked out of the flashback when Jack gave him a light slap on the back.

"Ya did good, Spot. She's everythin' we'se thought youse queen would one day be," Cowboy smirked.

"T'anks, Jack. She's meetin' awll of me expectations too. Dere's jist one problem."

"What's dat?" Jack asked, his eyebrows scrunching together in concern.

"I'se t'ink I'm fallin' for heh."

* * *

Far out of Spot's viewpoint, Slick stood behind the velvet red curtains with a sneer on his face. This had been what he and Fox had been trying to prevent. Angel becoming the Queen of New York, it meant that Brooklyn was going to become more powerful now since there were officially two leaders. He would report this to Fox, then they would have to move quickly and take care of Conlon once and for all. _Fox will be da Newsie King even if it kills me, and Spot Conlon will be pushin' up daisies._

He pretended to be Spot's most loyal 'subject' during the day. But in truth he hated Spot Conlon with a passion. It was Conlon's fault that Clara was dead. She had been Slick's younger sister, he had left her in an alley way all those years ago while he went on search for food. When he learned Spot had taken her in he joined the Brooklyn Newsies. For the longest time things were going great, until Spot proposed to her. The moment Clara had said yes a carriage ran her over. Each time Slick shut his eyes he could still see the gruesome scene repeating itself over and over again.

What had Conlon done? He had allowed Trigger to push him out of the way and never once tried to pull Clara out of the way. Because of Spot Conlon, Slick's sister was dead. Slick's gaze traveled onto Angel, Spot was taking a huge interest in her. Not just a friendship, or a trust between friends, he was falling for her and it was obvious. _At dis point she's gonna be da best way ta get to Spot….Cause dere ain't no way in hell Fox is gonna touch Dreamer. _Although Slick hated Spot, he could never bring himself to hate an innocent child. He would make sure that Fox would never so much as glance at Dreamer again. Angel, however, was a different story.

He watched as she climbed off the stage with Spot. _Youse shoulda left Brooklyn when youse had da chance Angel. Whatevah happens to youse now is because of youse poor choices._ He shifted his gaze onto Spot, _And youse are gonna rot in hell for what youse did._


	5. A Late Night Talk & How To Catch A Spy

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of its characters, Disney does. I own Angel, Dreamer, Fists, Slick, Docks, Trigger, and Clara. "Love is a mysterious battle, a war" and "Destiny will come to greet us" comes from the Sailor Moon song, "La Soldier." The saying, "No one truly dies, they just disappear and return when they are needed" was said by my great grandmother, She Who Walks On Clouds, a Lakota Sioux Native American.**_

_

* * *

_

Spot sat down in the lodging house's small kitchen and watched as Angel boiled water for tea. There was still so much to learn about her, and in turn she had still had a lot to learn about him. On their way back to Brooklyn she had asked about Clara and Trigger. Both names had caused him to flinch; both were names he had never wanted to hear again. His heart would never fully recover from losing Clara….His Bell. He had pushed the pain of losing her into the deep depths of his mind and went on with his life. Trigger. He had moved to New Jersey and never had never returned. He had failed his duties, as far as Spot was concerned. _He shoulda saved Clara, I'se woulda gotten out of da way in time._

"Spot….I'm sorry…..I didn't think…..I wasn't thinking when I asked about them."

"Yeah, youse weren't thinkin'," he replied harshly. He groaned to himself when he realized he had been harsh with Angel. She walked over to the table and sat down, though her face was expressionless her eyes practically shouted. She didn't appreciate being snapped at. Well if she hadn't asked about them then he wouldn't have snapped. _One way or anudda youse gonna hafta tell heh. She's gotta know so she nevah brings up Clara or Trigger wid Slick._

"Listen, Angel….Dere's a lot me an' Sport have lied to youse about. He didn't lie about bein' da first second in command dough."

Angel's eyebrow raised, "I'm just confused by this entire thing. One minute is your second in command, the next he wasn't, and now it's back to Sport always being your second in command."

"Yeah, it's screwed up. But dat's life. Ya see when I'se became leadah Sport became me second in command because he was da second toughest newsboy in Brooklyn. I'se didn't fully trust him though. We'se were like bruddas, but he had been actin' weird, I'se didn't learn until later dat his grandfadda had died." He paused and took the cup that Angel had placed in front of him. He took a small sip of the tea and his mouth pursed in disgust. He hated tea. He glanced up at Angel; her liking of tea had to come from Micki, who was without a doubt southern.  
"Triggah and I'se weren't da best of friends, but I'se trusted him. For three months he was me second in command, a damned good one too. Den, I'se found dis old key…." He took it out from under his shirt, "And I'se gave it ta Clara an' asked her to marry me. She said yes, an' right aftah she did the carriage ran right ovah her." The memory caused his heart to ache, "Triggah hadn't saved heh too….He could've, but he didn't. Aftah I'se ran ta heh I'se noticed Slick, Clara's older brudda, he was starin' at us…." He shuddered at the memory, "Da scream dat came outta his mouth….It was blood curdlin'."

"That reminds me of when my mother died," Angel replied softly. Spot looked up and was surprised to see Angel's eyes had glazed over with unshed tears. She kept tracing her index finger around the brim of her cup. "She had a rare form of heart cancer, she had different treatments….The day after the anniversary of my father's one year death she died. I…I was there. In the hospital with her. She was talking about….About how destiny always comes to greet us. It was then she looked and me….She told me the oddest thing. She told me that love is a mysterious battle, a war that will never be won….Because two hearts can never physically be one. She said one day I'd understand what she was saying….Then she told me she loved me and….Asked if I was hungry…..And died. She just suddenly looked real peaceful, she was smiling and staring at the wall behind me, she gave a sigh and….Died."

Spot glanced down at his cup. _She knows how I'se feel. She's da foist one ta truly know how I'se feel…._

"I…I know there was nothing I could do to save her," Angel continued as she looked up at him, a tear trailed down her cheek. "There was nothing anyone could do. It hurt so badly to lose her and to watch as she….passed. The only two things that helped my heart to heal were Micki and my mom's saying: People don't die. They simply disappear and return when they are needed."

"Dat's a beautiful sayin'," Spot said softly.

"Yeah," Angel replied as she wiped her eyes and sniffled, "And here I'm goin' getting all sappy on you."

"Youse fine." He paused, "Listen, let's talk about somethin' else, death ain't a good subject."

"Amen to that, brother," Angel muttered. Spot guessed that was an agreement.

"Youse won da odda's leaders respect wid youse words, but deys ah still skeptical. Youse ah respected for youse mind, but now ya gotta be respected for bein' able to fight….Cause Brooklyn can't afford to have a weak queen."

"I'm not weak," Angel replied.

"I'se know youse ain't, but deys don't. Youse gotta prove it."

"How?"

"By helpin' us win dis war."

"That was my plan all along," she replied with a smirk and finished her tea. Spot noticed whenever Angel was nervous she would curl her hair around her index finger. She looked back up at him and Spot found himself caught by her gaze. He had been attracted to many different girls, middle class girls, rich girls, poor girls, and most of the time newsgirls. The one thing every girl he had fallen for had was the fact that they were as tough as nails, just like him. But Angel was different, she was strong and she was tough, but she had a different kind of toughness about her. She seemed to have weathered many emotional storms and she simply picked herself up, brushed herself off, and moved on with her life.

Then, instead of leaving the past in the past, she would revisit it as she helped others through physical, emotional, and spiritual pain. _She's nuthin' like da goils of dis time. Nothin' at all like dem. She's strong in heh own way….we'se need heh, she's like da mudda we'se awll need at one time or anudda._

Spot paused, "We'se got a spy in da lodgin' house."

"A spy?" Angel shifted and a nervous look crossed her face, "Do we have any suspects yet?"

"Eh?"

"Suspects."

Spot stared at Angel and knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

"A suspect is a person who you're suspicious of….It's a person who did something and you have to find evidence to prove it."

_I'se sell papes! I'se shoulda known dat word! Why didn't I'se know dat word?!_

"Oh yeah, suspects….Uh none yet."

"Well we had better find one soon," Angel replied as she sat up straight, "Everything we do he or she will report right back to Harlem."

"She? Youse ain't tellin' me youse ah a spy are youse?" His eyes narrowed. Angel had come into the lodging house with the force of a hurricane. She had quickly gained the trust of most of his newsies, and she already had a close friendship with Sport, Bear, and Dreamer.

Angel rolled her eyes, "No Spot, I am _not_ a spy. If I were I wouldn't have said 'she'."

"Dere ain't no uddah she in here besides Dreamah."

"Yes there is, Sport's girlfriend Pirate. She sells papes with Sport until yesterday when I told her to return to whatever borough she's supposed to be at."

Spot snorted, "Nah, she ain't got da guts to be a spy. Heh name is pirate cause she steals from fishermen."

"Well have you noticed anyone acting weird lately?"

"Everyone's been actin' weird cause of dis war." He paused, "Come ta think of it Fists, Slick, and Docks have been actin' strange lately. Fists keeps dissapearin' at all hours-"

"You can cross him off the list," Angel interrupted, "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. He's been helping me and running to the market to get things for me to make meals with."

"Awright, so dat leaves Fists, Slick, and Docks."

Angel nodded in agreement, "Sport, you, me, and Bear will have to keep a close eye on those three. One sign of a spy is them being overly….Curious in our activities. But good spies are usually good at hiding curiosity, if we can catch one of them eavesdropping almost all the time on you, I, and Sport than we can try to trap them and interrogate them."

"Youse sound like Lily, she's a Pinkerton Detective," Spot exclaimed in surprise. He watched as a blush crept up Angel's neck and cheeks.

"I love reading mystery novels, my favorites are the stories about Sherlock Holmes."

"Yeah, uh….Good detective."

"You have no idea who I'm talking about, do you?"

"Nope."

"I have a book in my bag containing all the Sherlock Holmes stories that Sir Arthur Conon Doyle wrote. I'll lend you the book, their great stories."

"But I'se nevah been to England befoah!"

"Neither have I, that's the great part about books….You don't have to visit a country to read them. You can read the words and see the scenery with your imagination," Angel smiled.

"I'se didn't know youse liked ta read."

"I love reading! It's one of my favorite hobbies," she paused, "Along with growing herbs…..That's something I need to talk to you about….I noticed the back of the lodging house has a small back yard….I was wondering if I could plant a herb garden back there….I didn't want to do anything before asking you first since Clara's grave is there."

Spot paused, "Go ahead and plant da garden. We'se need youse help for whenevah we'se get sick or hoit. I'se know Clara would be tickled pink about havin' a healer livin' in da lodgin' house wid us, and she loved all kinds of gardens. Jist do me one favor?"

"Of course," Angel raised her eyebrows in question.

"Plant some flowers around heh grave, Lilies an' Mornin' Glories especially. Deys were heh favorite flowahs."

Angel nodded, "I will." She paused, "Spot….The leaders of the different boroughs….They accepted me….But I haven't done anything to prove to them that I'm worthy of….Being the leader of all the newsgirls. That's…..Huge."

Spot smirked, "Deys trustin' youse because deys respect me decision and know I'se don't mess up very often….And nevah tell anyone, especially Sport, dat I'se said dat. Deys also acceptin' youse because you spoke strongly, stared dem in da eyes, and didn't back down. Da proof dat deys did da right thing by acceptin' youse as da Queen of New York will be youse helpin' us win dis war."

Angel nodded, "Spot, I shouldn't be doing this because your body still needs time to heal. But I think that no matter what I do you're going to ignore my orders for you to stay in bed."

"Youse already know me awll too well."

She rolled her eyes, "Thought so. So I was thinking you, Sport, and I should all sell papers together tomorrow. Show the other newsies that there's more power in numbers. Harlem won't have an easy time soaking newsies who are traveling in packs."

Spot nodded, "Deys already sellin' in groups, deys liked da idea. I'se goin' out to sell papes, but I'se want youse ta ge whatevah herb seeds ya need. I'se don't want youse sellin' papers. Youse our healah, dat's youse job. Jacky-boy is gonna be sendin' Boots, Snipeshooter, and Davey ovah heah tomorrow to see ya. Boots ain't feelin' good, Snipeshootah keeps gettin' stomach aches, and Davey…..Well he's jist a walkin' mouth."

"What?" Angel laughed.

"He nevah shuts up."

Angel began laughing hysterically, "The walkin' mouth! _That's_ a good one!"

Spot chuckled, "I'se didn't t'ink it was dat funny."

"Well, it was. So why is he coming over?"

"His dad got hurt real bad in a factory accident two yeahs ago. His hand has long since healed, but it hoits him to move it so he's havin' trouble findin' a job cause of dat."

Angel nodded, "I'll ask David if his father is allergic to anything….In other words if he can't be around or eat any certain kinds of foods or herbs. Then I can see what David says and whip something up for his dad. Looks like I'm going to have a lot on my plate tomorrow, I should be heading to bed."

"Yeah…Hey listen….T'anks for listenin' ta Dreamer an' bein' dere for her…It means da world ta heh. Our mudda died when she was real little and Dreamer don't remembah much about heh…..She uh….." Spot scratched the back of his neck, "She told me dat she t'inks of youse as a mudda."

Angel froze and stared at Spot. A look that he didn't recognize crossed her face and eyes began to glisten with tears again.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me. I'm glad I can help her. She's such a sweet little girl."

Spot nodded, "Yeah, I'se love heh so much. Hey, do youse t'ink dat youse could help teach heh how ta read and add and subtract and awll dat?"

Angel nodded, "Of course. I'll start teaching her tomorrow afternoon."

"T'anks," Spot replied with a smile.

"Your very welcome," Angel replied as she gently squeezed his shoulder and walked out of the room. Everything felt so right, Angel being in the lodging house had changed everything for the better. _She's da one for me. I'se shoah of it. Aftah dis war wid Harlem is ovah I'se will ask heh to be me goil. _He thought to himself with a small smile as he stood and went upstairs to turn in for the night.


	6. The Spy is found & Does she love me?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of its characters, Disney does. I own Micki, Angel, Dreamer, Slick, Fox, Bear, and Vulture. I do not own the Cowardly Lion._**

**_(A/N: Vulture is based off of Dudley Do Right's Snidely Whiplash.)_**

**

* * *

**

Slick walked into the Harlem lodging house the next morning before anyone in Brooklyn had woken up. The Harlem Lodging House was an old and beat up warehouse that had once been used to store furniture. Now it was used to hold newsboys; as far as Slick knew Harlem didn't have newsgirls. He glanced around the warehouse, most of the newsies slept on the ground; some had hammocks, while others only had blankets; the only bed belonged to Fox.

"Youse come heah for news or because youse bored?"

Slick turned to Fox's second in command, Vulture. Vulture was in his late teens; his hair was longer, straight, raven black, and greasy. His bangs hung in his face giving his pale skin an eerie look that had led to his nickname. His eyes were deep set into his face and were silver and it was legend amongst the Harlem newsies that their second in command never smiled. He was tall and gangly and there seemed to be a cold air that constantly surrounded him.

"I'se heah ta tell Fox da news." Slick retorted, he didn't care much for the Harlem newsies, but he didn't have a choice. Fox was the only one who seemed remotely interested in helping him get his revenge against Spot.

"Well, well, if it ain't da almighty Brooklyn spy," Fox exclaimed as he walked over to Slick. Tucked in his belt loop was a long black cane with a silver top that was shaped like a Lion's head. "Like it?"

Slick eyed it, "Yeah, it's nice. But youse ah gonna get Spot's cane when ya win…"

"Of course, but I'se happen ta like dis one bettah. It reminds me of me future queen. I'se thinkin' of namin' heh Blade, since heh tongue is as sharp as one."

"Dat would be a good name," Slick replied. Angel's face suddenly flashed through his mind; she had been kind to him and always willing to help. He forced himself to push anything he could have felt for Brooklyn's Queen out of his mind. She was nothing. She meant nothing. She was just something that would help him get his revenge.

"Youse lookin' pale, youse backin' out on me?" Fox tapped the lion's head against Slick's nose.

"No," Slick replied. "Da newsies made Angel da Queen of New Yawk."

Fox smirked, "Well den if deys accept heh den she must be somethin' special." He walked over and sat down on his bed. "Is dat it?"

"No. Conlon's back on his feet."

"What?" Fox asked as his body visibly tensed, he squared his jaw, and fidgeted with his old and dirty tie. "Dat had bettah be a lie. We'se soaked him tad a point he couldn't move!"

Slick shook his head, "It's Angel. She took good care of him and gave him awll dese herbs and now he's up and walkin' around. He's even gonna sell papes dis mornin' wid heh."

"Damn it!" Fox snarled as he stood and paced. "Him bein' bed-ridden was da way I'se was gonna be able ta take Brooklyn ovah. Widdout him up and around his newsies will be busy makin' shoah he's safe….Was it Spot's idea for dem ta be travelin' in packs?"

"No. It was Angel's," Slick replied, "She's a real sharp like youse said. She ain't as tough as Spot, but she's close to it."

"Shit," Fox snarled, "Dat's da last t'ing we'se need, a smart person wid Conlon. We'se gonna lose!"

"No we'se won't, Conlon has a weakness."

"His ex-wife?" Fox laughed, "He divorced heh so fast heh head spun. She left for New Jersey a few weeks ago, probably off ta join Triggah."

"No. Not Floaty," Slick replied he had to ignore the hate building within him at the mere mention of Trigger. "Angel. Spot's real sweet on her. He always treats his newsies with respect, but he treats heh wid da utmost respect and wheahever she goes he's shoah ta follow."

"Jist like a love sick puppy," Fox snickered. "Has he made heh his goil yet?"

"Not yet, he ain't shoah dat she's interested."

Fox gave another loud laugh, "Well, well, for once a goil comes inta Spot's life and she ain't fawnin' ovah him! Damn, his world must be comin' ta an end." He paused and tilted his head slightly to the side, "Is she interested in me?"

"Not dat I'se can see…."

"Well dat will change."

Slick paused, "Why ah youse so interested in heh anyway?" He didn't understand what it was with Angel. Most of the Brooklyn newsies liked her, Manhattan was head over heels for her, and Spot was obviously love sick. Though knowing the Brooklyn leader, he'd never admit it. Slick did have to admit that Angel was kind and like a mother, she listened and she cared. But she was also tough. The previous day she had caught him bullying a younger newsie and she ripped into him and she did scare him. She didn't have to lift a cane to do it either, just the mere threat of having his nickname changed to 'Cowardly Lion' had made Slick apologize to the kid and get as far away from Angel as he could.

"Because she's a mystery," Fox replied, "She's strong, she's tough widout usin' heh fists, she's smart, an' she's pretty. Youse don't meet many goils like dat, Slick. Spot hasn't figured out yet dat youse me….little bird, has he?"

"He has no idea dat dere's a spy in his lodgin' house," Slick smirked.

"Good, cause tonight youse gonna be a hero in Harlem. Youse gonna help me get the Queen."

Slick tensed, "But accordin' to da rules da queen, newsgoils, and all young newsies ah to be left out of newsie wars."

"Unless dey enter demselves inta da war. She attacked me and me odda newsies wid a skillet. Da rules don't mattah now." Fox replied as he tucked his cane into his belt loop, "Angel belongs ta me, ya hear me? Brooklyn belongs ta me. Spot's cane and awll his power belongs ta me. I'se gonna be da king of New Yawk, **_ME!_**" Fox's eyes were wide and had a crazy shine to them, his jaw was squared, his eyebrows lowered.

Slick gulped, what had he gotten himself into? He had always known that Fox was dangerous and crazy, but he had never expected him to be this bad or this power hungry.

Fox paused and straighted himself and calmly stated, "I'se winnin' anyway….I'se got nothin' ta worry about." He turned and waved for Slick to take his leave.

"When ah youse goin' ta take Angel?"

"Tonight. When I'se come for heh youse make shoah ta keep Spot busy. When he realizes his precious queen is missin' he'll fall ta pieces wid worry. Dat's when Vulture, youse, and a few odda of me newsies will soak him and soak awll of Brooklyn an' win! I'se da King of New Yawk now!"

Slick practically ran out of the lodging house a few minutes later; his heart raced. He didn't felt guilty for what was about to happen. But just for a split second he did feel bad for Spot Conlon. That kid was going to have no idea what was going to hit him.

* * *

"Where don't you feel good Boots?" Angel asked as she knelt in front of the newsboy. She guessed he was probably around twelve or thirteen at the most. He was a sweet kid and very tough. When he had entered the bunkroom he kept insisting he was fine, but she knew better.

"I'se fine," Boots replied with a large smile, "Jist hungry."

"Uh-huh," Angel put her hands on her hips, "So that's why you're not eating anything?"

"I'se am eatin'!" He retorted, "Jist not as much as usual, I'se on a diet! Dat's it, a diet!"

"Alright, Mister I'm on a diet, what was the last thing you ate and when?"

"I'se….Ah….A hot dog…."

"That's not good for a diet," Angel scolded with a smile on her face.

Boots glanced down at the ground and tensed.

Angel paused, "Boots, are you afraid of me?" She couldn't begin to fathom why the newsboy would be afraid of her. She didn't think she was overly mean.

"Youse da Queen of Brooklyn an' da Queen of New Yawk," he replied with a small shrug. "Spot wouldn't have made you his queen if youse weren't like him – feared and respected."

"Boots," Angel took his hand in hers, "I'm not feared. Respected, maybe, I don't know about that one. I don't think I've been here long enough to earn that."

"Yeah youse have," he argued, "Everyone's always talkin' about youse!"

Angel blushed, "Well…..I'm…Honored," she forced herself to smile and knew she was blushing when she felt as if he cheeks were on fire. "You don't have to be afraid of me, Harlem has to be afraid of me, but you don't."

"I'se used ta be afraid of Spot too," he muttered suddenly. "Still am sometimes, ya should see him when he's real angry."

"Been there," Angel replied with a roll of her eyes, "He's not that scary. Intimidating yes, terrifying no. At least not to me."

"Dat's jist because youse in love wid him."

Angel jumped as if she had been struck by lightning, "Wh-what?" Her heart pounded, she had kept her feelings for Spot locked deep inside and she refused to show them. How did Boots find out about them?

"Youse love him, right?"

Angel swallowed, "I…I…" She hadn't known him long enough to truly love him. Or maybe she had since her heart always did flips when he was around and lately her mind always wondered what it would be like to kiss him.

"Youse do," Boots beamed, "Youse smilin'!"

"Yes, I do…But keep it a secret ok?"

"Why? He loves youse too, when he wins da war he's gonna ask youse ta be his goil. He told Jack dat da odda night."

"He….Did?" Angel's eyebrows raised in surprise. She had thought Spot liked her in terms of a friend, not as a lover. The new information made her heart flutter with happiness.

"Yeah," Boots beamed. "Youse gonna say yes?"

"Well-"

"Boots, youse ready ta go?" Spot asked as he popped his head into the room.

"Not yet," the newsboy replied and looked at Angel, "Me stomach hurts real bad whenever I eat anythin'."

"What did you eat last?"

"A hot dog wid onions, peppers, ketchup, mustard, pickles, an' lettuce on it. I'se ate it yesterday for lunch."

"No wonder your stomach hurts!" Angel replied, "That's way too much on your stomach. David told me when you have too many spicy foods in the same day you start to feel terrible and your stomach hurts."

He nodded, "Yeah, it does."

"You're not sniffling, and your eyes seem clear; they're not watery so the allergic reaction must be over."

"What's an allergic reaction?" Spot asked from the doorway.

Angel turned, "It's when you eat something, or get around something that makes you feel bad. Your eyes get watery, your nose runs, and you feel so miserable you don't even want to move. Or it can be so severe that you swell up and…." She mouthed to Spot, 'allergic reactions can kill.'

Spot's eyes widened. "Youse gonna hafta be a lot more careful wid yousself, Boots."

"I'se will, Spot." The newsboy nodded.

Angel dug into her bag until she found a few peppermint candies, "Here," she smiled, "Eat one of these every hour until your stomach feels better."

"Peppahmints?" Boots asked in confusion.

"All you have right now is a bad stomach ache from what I can see and from what you've told me. But if it doesn't go away in at least two hours you come right back here, alright?"

Boots nodded, "I'se will, Angel."

* * *

"I'se guess Boots is fine since he hasn't come back," Spot exclaimed four hours later. He and Angel were both sitting on the docks. He had showed her how to sell papers and she had been a natural. She had sold her twenty papes in two hours.

"I'm glad to know he's alright," she smiled. "I think it's also safe to say that Slick is our spy."

"Yeah, especially since he sneaked out dis mornin'. Darned good t'ing Bear followed him. I'se jist wish we'se knew what Fox an' Slick were sayin'." Spot growled.

"We'll find out soon enough," Angel replied. "When he comes back we'll get him."

Spot nodded, "Yeah, we'se will and I'se gonna find out what he was tellin' Fox." _None of Spot Conlon's newsies betray him and get wid it, evah. _Spot thought to himself angrily; he balled his fists and narrowed his eyes. Whatever Fox and Slick were planning he'd find out and he'd stop it. So help him. He'd stop it. He glanced at Angel, "Do youse trust me?"

"Of course, you haven't given me a reason not to," she replied.

"Good."

"Why do you ask?"

Spot watched as she leaned forward, she looked concerned.

"Why?"

"Cause I'se got a feelin' dat dis war is gonna be heatin' up real soon. So when I'se tell ya ta do somethin' youse gotta do it widdout arguing wid me."

"Do you trust me?" Angel asked after a long moment's pause.

"Of course," he replied and looked at her, "Youse da one dat made shoah I'se was back on me feet in time for dis."

"Then trust me to fight by your side. I'm not the world's greatest fighter, but I'm better now than I was a few days ago."

"Youse only had two days of trainin', youse ain't ready yet."

"I'm ready," Angel replied. "Believe me, I'm ready. My mother used to have a saying: a woman's greatest strength comes to her when she needs to protect the ones she loves."

Spot paused and his breath caught in his throat he looked at her in surprise, "Wait….Ah youse sayin' dat….Youse…"

"Maybe," she replied with a shrug, "You'll know after the war. I don't want you focusing on the subject of love right now. We need to focus on protecting Brooklyn and making sure you keep your crown."

Spot smirked, "What are youse, a mind readah? I'se was about ta say da same t'ing."


	7. Meeting Clara & Catching the Spy

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of its characters, Disney does. I own Angel, Clara, Rifle, Fists, Slick, Dreamer, and Fox.**_

_**(A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Lisa; an awesome friend of mine who brought the movie "Newsies" to school for my high school class to watch a few years ago. Thanks Lisa, you're awesome! :D)**_

_

* * *

_

The sun had lowered in the sky; although it was still bright sunny, the long shadows casted by buildings, wagons, carriages, and people were evidence the afternoon would soon come to an end. Spot would be on the docks, probably on his 'throne' watching his newsies dive in the harbor. _He probably has Angel wid him too._ Slick thought to himself with a small sneer as he came closer to the docks his gaze settled on Spot and a long chill traveled down his spine. Angel was nowhere in sight.

The Brooklyn leader was sitting straighter than usual; his eyes were focused not only on his newsies but at the end of the dock as well. His fingers were curled around the top of his cane. _Shit! He knows!_ Slick quickly turned away from the docks and walked slowly towards an alley way that he often used as a short cut to get away from the docks.

"Heya Slick!"

Slick cringed at the realization one of the newsies had spotted him. He slowly turned and his mouth fell open as Bear's fist rushed quickly towards him. After a sharp pain his world turned black….

* * *

Angel kneeled down in the Lodging House's back yard and used Clara's old spade to dig a small hole in the ground. She had already planted over thirty herbs, she only needed to plant five of six more and she'd be done. She glanced over at the wooden tombstone that was stuck in the ground; a small pile of stones surrounded the wooden gravestone to keep it from falling over. Angel had planted several dandelions, lilies, and a few other flowers that Spot mentioned Clara had liked.

Angel had also planted her own favorite flower: Forget Me Nots. Her mother used to have them all around their house, inside and out. _Forget-Me-Nots hold the best memories we experience. Anytime you look at one you'll usually be reminded of a good memory. They're good to have around…._Her mother had once said. She focused her attention back on the grave; she couldn't handle this anymore, this silence. The moment she had stepped foot into the back yard with several cloth bags filled with seeds she had felt uncomfortable. Angel knew without a doubt that Clara's spirit was there with her, watching her every move.

"Clara…I'm not here to take anything away from you….I'm not here to take Spot away from you either….That's probably what you're thinking…" She paused and looked around the small yard. The only response she got was a bird chirping from the large twisted tree that grew beside Clara's grave. _Spirits talk to us through many ways. When you cannot hear or see them depend on your intuition. Any emotion you do not recognize as your own belongs to the spirit to whom you are speaking with._

Remembering her mother's advice, Angel focused on her emotions. She felt threatened. Not as if she was going to be harmed, but as if everything was being stolen out from under her.

"Clara…" Angel started until she felt anger course through her body….And finally a thought that wasn't her own entered her mind: _How dare you talk to me. Haven't you done enough? You've stolen my friends, you've stolen my title, and now you've stolen the newsie I gave my heart too away from me. Why can't you just __**leave**__ already?_

"Because, Clara, I can't….I literally _**can't**_. I have no idea how I got here and no idea how to get home, even if I did….I wouldn't go. I don't have many friends back in my time, I have a job that I hate, and….Spot's not there. Yes, I've fallen for Spot, it's hard not too. I promise you that I'm not another Floaty….I'm not here for a crown, for glory, or anything else you might be thinking. I just want to help, have friends, and be happy. I'm sure that's all you wanted in life too. Spot talks so highly of you. He says you were kind, sweet, tough, and loving and just as good and probably better than any man. I believe him when he says that too."

_If you just want friends and a good job why not go to Manhattan? Stay away from my Spot. I don't give a hoot or holler about Floaty, I know Spot saw through her 'I love you' act the entire time. He didn't love her…_.Clara replied. Angel looked around and after a moment she saw the shimmering figure of a small teenage girl, probably around 18 or 19, leaning against the tree with her hands in her trouser's pockets.

Her hair was sandy brown; her eyes seemed to be a greenish color, but Angel wasn't sure since the ghost hadn't fully materialized; her face was round and ended with a pointy chin. Her lips were thin, her nose was long, thin, and ended with a point. She wore a checkered blue and white shirt, black trousers, green suspenders, boots, and a beat up old brown newsie hat. Around her neck hung a small golden cross.

Angel slowly stood, "Clara….I don't want to live in Manhattan and I'm _not_ leaving. You're…"

The ghost gave an exasperated look and rolled her eyes, _Dead! Yes I know I'm dead. Believe me I know I'm dead. For an entire year Spot came out here and rarely went back inside. You could __**never**__ understand how painful it is to watch the boy you love talk to your…Your grave stone. He doesn't see you….He can't hear you…. _A tear began to trail down the spirit's cheek; she quickly wiped it away and stared at Angel. _Bear, Fists, Sport, and Rifle all came out here too….Slick comes out here the most….He was my brother…He doesn't….He doesn't hear me, he doesn't see me, I put my hand on his shoulder and he mistakes it for a bug or something and brushes me off._

"I can bring Spot and Slick out here and I can tell them what you want to say."

Clara's spirit stared at her for a long moment, she glanced down. _I misjudged you….I admit I don't like the idea of Spot falling in love with someone else, especially someone from an entire different era….But I don't have power over destiny. You're obviously here for a purpose, and I accept that….If Spot's your destiny then so be it. I don't…I don't want you bringing them out here and telling them you see me. I don't want them to know, it would crush both of them that they've been talking and haven't heard me….They'd feel as if they were ignoring me. There's only two things I need you to do…The morning before my death I left Spot and Slick a note in a hole in the wall, I had a feeling something was going to happen, I didn't know what. The note contains everything the two __**need**__ to hear. The second item you'll find has been passed down in my family for years._

_Spot and Slick didn't know about it since my mother gave it to me when I was very small. It's a small turquoise pendant that was given to her by a Navajo man. I want you to have it. Wear it. My mother said the Navajo Indian told her that it had the power to help protect her when she needed it the most. If Spot or Slick sees it, tell them anything but the truth, I don't want them to know. Alright?_

Angel nodded, "Is there anything else I can do?"

_Yeah, take care of Spot, and don't be too hard on Slick, ok? You'd do the same if you were him. And I'm not crossing over, if that's what you're thinking. I'm just…Going away for a while. I've always wanted to travel and I guess now is my chance. _Clara shimmered once again, reminding Angel of the static that one would see on analog televisions right before a signal was lost. The ghost vanished a moment later leaving Angel by herself in the back yard.

"Angel! We'se caught Slick!" Sport exclaimed from the back door, "What's da matta? Youse look like youse seen a ghost."

* * *

"How long have ya been a spy for Fox, Slick?" Spot asked as anger boiled in his blood. Slick sat in a chair with his arms cross, his eyebrows lowered, and a large sneer glued upon his face. Out of the corner of his eye, Spot noticed Angel was now standing beside him.

"A yeah," Slick spat out in anger. "And I'se don't regret it eidda, Conlon. Fox has been da leadah of Harlem for a yeah but he's been keepin' it real quiet and waitin' for da moment when he takes youse crown."

"Da King of New Yawk is me, and me alone," Spot growled. "I'se fought hard, and I'se earned it. It's a huge responsibility, an' Fox can't handle it." He paused, "And Fox hasn't been leadah for a yeah, he's been a second in command for a yeah."

Slick tensed but remained silent.

"I'se got me own little birds too," Spot continued. "Why ah youse workin' wid Fox?"

"Because of _youse_!" The newsboy shouted in anger as he leaned forward, "Youse coulda saved Clara, instead ya let Triggah save youse and nevah tried to get me sistah outta da way! _Youse_ killed heh!"

Spot lurched back and felt as if someone had just slapped him and plummeted a knife through his chest. _Clara._ The accident flashed through his mind again the familiar pain of turning to see her body lying there returned and opened an old wound in his heart that had never fully healed. Suddenly the pain eased when a hand took his and gave a gentle squeeze, he glanced down and then up at Angel. She stood beside him holding his hand and giving him a look that seemed to shout: _It wasn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself._

"Youse t'ink I'se forgot about….About what happened?" Spot choked out in anger and hurt.

"I'se know youse haven't, but I'se also know it was youse fault," Slick growled and lunged for Spot. Bear and Rifle both pulled the angry newsie back into his seat and pinned him down by his shoulders. "Me sistah's dead 'cause of youse-"

"It wasn't Spot's fault and it wasn't yours either, Slick!"

Spot jumped and looked over at Angel. She couldn't be involved in this, not this time. He opened his mouth to tell her to leave but she walked past him and knelt by Slick's side and took his hand.

"I know what it's like having a loved one ripped away from you and witnessing it. All you can think is: I should have done something differently to save them….Someone should have helped. Then, whoever's closest to you…..You find yourself blaming and hating."

Slick stared at her speechlessly for a moment, "Youse had somethin' happen too."

"My father was shot in front of my eyes. He was a soldier….And he believed in doing what was right. We were eating in a restaurant near a store and he noticed men in black masks were taking out guns. He ran over to stop them and fought them tooth and nail….I ran over to help him, he kept yelling at me to get to safety and call the police. One of the robbers grabbed him in a headlock, I hit and kicked the man who had my father…..I couldn't stop him….He shot my dad right in front of me. All I could think to myself afterwards was: If I had done something differently, if I had fought harder, if I had done something he would have lived…..Then a year later my mom died from an illness known as cancer."

Slick stared at her for a long and hard moment, "Dat's why I'se like youse….Cause youse undahstand." He glanced at Spot, "I'se can't forgive ya, and I'se nevah will. But I'se done tryin' ta kill ya….But I'se ain't gonna help ya. I'se can't and I'se won't. I'se wanna get as far from youse as I'se can."

"Not widdout tellin' me what youse and Fox were discussin' dis mornin' in Harlem." Spot grabbed Angel's arm and pulled her away from Slick. She was a brave girl and Spot's respect for her raised another level. She had gotten an angry spy to back down….Hopefully he would give them the information they needed.

Slick paused, "Tonight Fox, Vulture, and a few odda of his newsies ah comin' ta get Angel. Fox wants heh, jist to say, 'look how weak Brooklyn is! He lost his queen!' And 'cause he's obsessed with powah and wid heh. He wants ta get ya to da point youse break down and he's gonna use da fact he has Angel ta do it. Den he's gonna soak ya until youse eidda give up or die."

Spot saw horror cross Angel's face, but she quickly hid it as if it had never existed.

"No one is killing anyone," She replied in anger. "You can't leave until this war is over. When it is you'll be escorted out of Brooklyn and Manhattan. We'll send word to the other boroughs to keep away from you. What you do when you're gone is your choice." Then she took an old note out of her pocket, "I found this today while I was cleaning, it's addressed to you and Spot both, Slick." She handed it to Spot.

"Wheah did youse find dis?" Spot asked after he took the note.

"In Clara's old garden," Angel replied. "You both need to read it now."

"Listen, Angel, I'se admire youse moxie but I'se make da final say on what will happen ta Slick," Spot paused, "I'se like what youse said. We'se gonna do what ya said, only he don't get ta choose wheah he goes." He glared at Slick, "Dis aftahnoon, not aftah dis war, youse ah gonna be put on a train. Youse leave dat way…..Stay outta Brooklyn." He kept hold of his cane and handed the note back to Angel, "Could youse read it?"

* * *

Angel took the note from Spot and could see he was visibly trembling. He was angry and sad all at the same time. She opened the old and yellowed piece of paper and began to read.

"My dearest Spot and my big brother, Slick. I'm writing this while waiting for everyone to wake up…I've been having nightmares lately and a strong feeling something is going to happen….I don't know what….But I think it's going to change everything. Whatever happens today, whether good or bad, I want you both to know how much I love you. Love, Clara."

Angel looked up at the two newsboys, both were staring at the ground and both were crying. She paused and turned so they could have privacy. She could feel her heart trembling, she didn't really know Clara; but, what she did know was that Spot had been right with everything he said about her. She was kind, sweet, loving, tough, and a healer in her own way. She turned a minute later and watched as Bear and Rifle took Slick out the door towards the train station.

"Spot…Are you alright?" Angel asked.

He stared at her, "I'se fine. Bettah now ta tell da truth." He replied and waited for the other four newsies to leave the room before he glanced up at Angel. "It hoit hearin' dat note, but it helped too. T'ank youse for findin' it and readin' it…"

She knew there needed to be a change in subject. Though Spot could now heal from the pain of he felt of losing Clara, it would take a while to fully heal but her death would still leave a hole in his heart. _Not even words can heal the pain of losing someone…That pain never goes away, but it does get better._

"How do you think we should catch Fox? I was thinking we beat him at his own game," she smiled.

"Youse plannin' somethin', let's heah it," Spot exclaimed with a small smile on his face.

"Well….He's going to be expecting me to be in Dreamer's bunk, and you to be in the bunk by the window….He knows where your room is so let's confuse him a bit, shall we?"


	8. Meet Badger & Party at Manhattan LH

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of its characters. I own Angel, Badger, Fox, Detective Doyle, Fred, and Micki. I do not own Allison Dubois or the show "Medium."  
**_

_**(A/N: This chapter is going to need some explaining. Spot's real name in this story is Aiden, the English form of Aedan which means "Born of Fire." (According to a name generator anyway.) The name seemed to fit Spot pretty well. :) Also this chapter talks about Spirit Guides and protectors. Spirit Guides are usually also our protectors, but sometimes a person may have two separate spirits. One that acts as a guide while the other acts as a protector. Spirit guides can be humans, animals, fantasy animals, angels, saints, etc. (I'm not going to go into all the spirit guides because that would be a chapter unto itself! LOL.) Some people can see their spirit guides most of the time, while others can only see them when they're dreaming and they KNOW their dreaming (this is called "Lucid Dreaming." It will be explained in this chapter.) Anyhow, Spot's protector is a Lion, since Spot is the King of New York and the Lion is the King of the Jungle it fits. His Spirit Guide is his mother. **_**Lastly, the herbal medicines Angel makes in this story are from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. _)_  
**

_

* * *

_

_**(Please read the author's note above before reading this chapter.)**_

"Fox, deys found out about Slick!" 10 year old Badger Morrison shouted as he skidded into the Harlem lodging house and stopped in front of Fox's bed. It was late in the evening and the sky was beginning to turn different hues of orange and red. A gentle warm breeze made it a perfect evening for couples to go out, have dinner, and take a stroll in the park.

"I'se know," Fox replied calmly as he straightened his tie and moved the handheld mirror, being held by another young newsie, to the left a little. "Vulture follows Slick back ta Brooklyn each aftahnoon, we'se knew it was jist a mattah of time befoah dat block head got himself caught. Did ' tell Spot an' da oddas what I'se wanted him ta say?"

Badger nodded eagerly to his older brother. "How come ya wanna be da newsie king so bad, Fox?"

Fox looked over at him, "Have I'se taught youse nothin'?"

Badger took a small step backwards, "Youse taught me all I'se know…"

"Well den, I'se will teach ya dis: Powah is _everything_. With powah comes friends, wid powah comes fortune, wid powah comes fame. Everythin' youse could evah want comes from powah."

"Ma always said dat da most important t'ing in life is friends an' family, cause deys stick by youse t'rough thick an' thin."

"Well, ma was stupid," Fox sneered. "She was always a hopeless dreamah. Her friends an' Aunt Mae and Uncle Trey didn't help us aftah she died, now did deys?"

Badger shook his head no. The memory of their mother's sister and her husband telling them to scram after their mother's funeral still haunted him. He had always remembered his Aunt Mae as a sweet woman with a huge heart; their Uncle Trey was an inventor, a little weird, but funny (especially when one of his inventions backfired, their aunt had always gotten so angry). He had always said that no matter what happened he and his wife would be there for Badger and his brother. But when he and Fox and needed them the most, they had ordered the brothers to scram….Though part of Badger always wondered if his Aunt and Uncle were only telling Fox to leave.

Badger sat down on his hammock and stared at his older brother. When Badger had been little, Fox had been a good big brother. Fox used to work in a crate company, it had been his job to build the bottom of each new crate and nail it to the sides. But when their mom died Fox became a different boy; he wasn't nice and always giving funny faces and smiles. He became mean and sarcastic; then three years later he began to dream about being powerful. Now, as Slick had once put it, he was power hungry.

"Why are ya dressin' so nicely?" Badger questioned when his brother began to scrub his face.

"As youse well know, tonight deys holdin' a party for Spot in da Manhattan Lodgin' house. Da King and Queen have ta be dere. Deys t'ink I'se won't be dere but back at da Brooklyn lodging House waitin' for dem." He smirked, "When I'se come home I'se bringin' a goil."

"A goil? Why?"

"Well, for two reasons. One cause I'se like heh, an' two because she's gonna be mine anyway!" He shrugged and finished cleaning himself up and dressing. "Wish me luck, little brudda," he gave Badger's shoulder a gentle squeeze, then nodded to Vulture and Dagger to follow him. As Badger watched his brother and two of his newsies leave, he hoped that the newsies would see them. It was a terrible thing to wish, but he hoped the girl his brother was taking would soak Fox and give him lots of shiners.

* * *

Kid Blink lightly slapped Spot's shoulder, "Welcome back, Spot!"

"Quit wid da enthusiasm, Blink, I'se ain't been anywhere!" Spot exclaimed with a smirk as he took a sip of the punch that Lily and Pirate had made hours earlier.

"Hey I'se jist glad ta see youse back on ya feet! Matti really kept heh promise," Blink smiled.

"Yeah….She did." He scanned the room, this part of the night was supposed to be filled with fun; but Spot remained on the lookout. Fox was a crazy newsboy and could show up anywhere at any time.

* * *

"But, isn't it just plain weird how the three of us wound back in this time era. It's just strange," Fred exclaimed as she watched her husband perform another card trick.

"I agree, but we each are back here. We have one another to lean on when we get homesick and who's to say we're not back in time for an important reason?" Micki kept a hand on the small of her back and shifted her weight.

"Micki, let me get you a chair," Angel frowned.

"No Angel, I'm fine."

"Damn you are the most stubborn woman I have ever met," Fred exclaimed. "And I always thought I was the winner of that title."

Micki smirked, "You think I'm stubborn? Wait until you see Angel here waiting in line for concert tickets! I've seen her camp out in front of a ticket stand for two nights just to get tickets to see Bon Jovi."

"What? I love his music!"

"To sleep out on a cold side walk for two nights you must be obsessed," Fred chuckled. "I used to live on the streets and I slept in cold alley ways a lot. I would _never_ do that again unless there was no other alternative."

The three friends paused for a moment as they finished their punch.

"Angel, has your spirit guide told you anything about why we're here?" Micki glanced to her friend.

Fred raised an eyebrow, "Spirit guide? You're not one of those fast talking '1-800-Pyschics' are you?"

"Absolutely not!" Angel retorted. Fred's question had been a legitimate one, but it still hurt. Fast talking con-artists had given real psychics and mediums bad names and reputations. However, many people were beginning to see through their act and finding the real mediums, like Allison Dubois.

"Angel's the real thing, Fred." Micki exclaimed with a large and proud smile. "She's part Lakota Sioux and her mother, grandmother, great - grandmother, and so on were all medicine women. Angel's mom taught her how to heal, meditate, and lucid dream. Every gift Angel has was passed down to her through her heritage."

"OK, although I'm a skeptic I have to admit that I am curious," Fred said after a minute. "Whose your spirit guide?"

"Her name is _Taini_, it means Returning Moon. She's a Cougar – mountain lion – spirit. She has white fur and beautiful golden eyes," Angel smiled, "I first saw her when I was three. She told me, 'fear me not young one, I am your spirit guardian here to protect and guide you.'" She looked to Fred and Micki, "I always feel her presence around me, and I know she's protecting and guiding me….But she hasn't said anything of why we're here. Tonight I'll go into a lucid dream and ask her."

"Lucid…Dream?" Fred asked with a confused look.

"It's where you go to sleep and you know you're dreaming," Angel replied. "I can ask questions and get answers from my spirit guide and know that it's actually my spirit guide and not just my imagination."

"If you say so," Fred replied with a small shrug, "To me this sounds like an odd science fiction. Micki said you have gifts."

Angel blushed, "I'm a healer, an Empath, and I can see and communicate with spirits."

"Can you read minds?"

"No. My grandmother could though."

"No way."

"Way."

"You're lying."

"I'm telling the truth, but I'm not going to stand here arguing with a skeptic. This is why I only tell a very few people about these things," Angel replied.

"I'm sorry I brought it up in front of Fred, Angel." Micki frowned, "I just wasn't thinking."

"It's fine Micki. Let's just drop it though. The last thing I want is for a newsie to overhear us, think I'm nuts, and try to send me to a mental hospital in this time," she shuddered.

"The mental hospitals in this time or downright cruel and deadly," Fred agreed with a cringe.

"Angel, are you alright? You don't look so good," Micki frowned, "You're pale and you're eyes are starting to look like glass."

Angel nodded, "I'm alright….I just think something in the punch didn't agree with me," her stomach was beginning to ache and cramp. "Where's the washroom, I need it."

"Upstairs in the main bunkroom; it's behind a set of double doors. You can't miss it."

"Thanks." Angel pushed through the crowd of newsies as she darted towards the stairs. Her stomach gave a loud growl and the closer she got the bunkroom the more she hurt; soon her vision began to blur. She sat down at the base of the stairs; although her mind was fogged she was lucid enough to realize her punch had been spiked. Grabbed her bag and looked through the herbs and bit her lip. She had no idea what had been in the punch and the herbs could either help her or kill her. "Spot!" She called out in fear that turned to panic when she realized her cry had been nothing more than a hoarse whisper.

"Hey dere, Angel." A dark and raspy voice greeted. Shivers traveled up and down her spine as she turned, the newsboy before her was blurry she could still make out enough of his features to realize it was Fox.

"What did you put in the punch?"

"Youse think I'se gonna tell youse dat?" The Harlem leader laughed, "Ain't no way in Hell."

Angel stared at Fox in hate, "What do you want?"

"I'se thought dat was obvious," Fox smirked as he crossed his arms. "Brooklyn, powah, maybe one day enough money ta become someone of real importance like da….Present-ant."  
"President and that won't ever happen," Angel replied and winced when her voice came out as nothing more than a whisper.

"It could," Fox replied in a smirk.

Angel forced herself onto her feet, her head began to spin and her vision blacked out for a second. She clutched the banister in fear and blinked rapidly, no matter how often she blinked Fox remained a fuzzy blur.

"What did you do?"

"Jist a little… 'Medicine' of me own, it makes ya go ta sleep….It wouldn't be so damned annoyin' or painful if youse would jist give in!"

"You can kill me, but Spot-"

"Kill youse?!" Fox and his two newsboys snickered. When he had finally gotten over the giggles he stared at her, "I'se ain't gonna hoit youse! Youse me queen! Aftah all its obvious which borough is gonna win da war….Harlem! And da name 'Angel' jist ain't gonna suit youse anymore."

From the corner of her eye she noticed something white with golden eyes. At first it was blurry then her spirit guide, Taini, came into full view and was the clearest thing she could see. The Cougar passed between Fox's two goons and wrapped herself protectively around Angel.

_Use the turquoise Clara gave you._ Taini said in her mind.

Angel glanced at Taini then back to the pondering Harlem Leader. _How?_

_Focus on its power, it will help you to heal and get help._ Taini replied as she stared at Fox.

_I can't Taini, I'll pass out._

_ No you will not. I shall keep you conscious._ The big cat replied.

"Hmm….Mystic!" Fox suddenly exclaimed with a huge smile, "Youse name is now Mystic since youse a mysterious person who uses that Indian magic."

Angel felt the poison's strong effects and fell to her knees, her vision was in and out, her body trembled as she fought to stay awake. She focused on the turquoise necklace Clara had given her. It was a small heart shaped stone that hung from a leather cord. She visualized the turquoise glowing and sending its energy into her body.

"Get heh arms, we'se goin' out da back way," Fox ordered. Angel dug her fingers into the wood of the floor as Fox's two newsboys grabbed her by each arm. She fought to keep her nails dug into the wood but soon found herself lifted onto her feet. She stumbled as the two strong newsies pulled her towards the bunkroom.

_Taini help! The turquoise is going to take time!_ Angel shouted in her mind before she finally passed out.

* * *

Taini watched as human was dragged towards the fire escape of the Manhattan Lodging House. She wasn't supposed to ever leave Matti's side, but now she had no choice. She ran past the Harlem newsies and ran down the staircase and ran through the newsies. She noticed a few of the boys and girls wrapped their arms around themselves and complained about a chill; while others stumbled forward and looked around to see who had pushed them.

Finally she found Spot standing in middle of the room with Blink, Mush, Jack, Sport, and Pirate all around him. They were talking and sometimes laughing. She ran towards Spot and pushed the newsboy dressed as a cowboy out of the way. She would have been amused by the newsie's shocked reaction as he swung his arms and attempted to maintain his balance, but it was an emergency. She placed her front paws on Spot's shoulders and heard his startled and confused cry as he fell to the ground. She also heard his spirit guide's shout.

She stood over Spot and looked around until his spirit guide finally made itself known. A large golden lion jumped from the floor and onto her back and shoved her off its human.

_Get away from my human! _The male lion growled.

_My human is in danger; she was taken by the newsboy called Fox. She was poisoned and is in danger. She cannot fight her captors. She needs your human's help this instant._ Taini exclaimed.

The lion studied her with his golden eyes for a moment and gave a nod; _I am not Spot's guide but protector. His guide is behind me._

Taini looked past the spirit protector and saw a small woman with long brown hair with red highlights step out of the shadows. Her jaw was squared with courage, her green eyes glittered, _The girl my son loves is in trouble yes?_

Taini nodded.

_I shall tell him. Go back to your human and keep her safe._

* * *

"What da hell was dat?!" Jack exclaimed in surprise after he finally gained his balance. He leaned down and helped Spot to his feet.

"I'se don't know Jacky-Boy, but I'se don't like it one single bit," Spot replied. Inside he was terrified; he had never been attacked before by something invisible! On the outside he was calm and angry. But the weird had not yet ended as a phone began to ring from Kloppman's desk.

"Youse awll finally got dat phone workin'?" Spot asked with a small smirk.

Jack shook his head no, "We'se still savin' up money for dat fancy phone company to make it work."

Spot pushed past his newsies and knew Sport was following him.

"Spot what da hell is goin' on? Youse ain't da least bit worried by what's goin' on heah? It ain't exactly normal youse know."

"Da last time Brooklyn saw normal was befoah Angel came," Spot replied.

Sport nodded, "Dat's true….But bein' knocked ovah by….Air?"

Spot looked to his second in command and close friend, "It has something to do wid Angel, I'se got a gut feelin' dat's tellin' me so." He paused in front of the phone and glanced around to see every newsie in the lobby staring. "What ah youse all lookin' at?" He gave the newsies an icy glare until they quickly turned away.

Spot picked up the large ear piece of the phone and held it to his ear and picked up the base of the phone and put the speaker close to his mouth as he'd seen Weasel do a few times.

"Aiden," his mother's voice exclaimed over the phone. Spot's hand shook as his mouth fell open slightly. His mother was the reason he had wanted to become the 'King of Brooklyn'. When he was six years old he and his mother had been returning from her job as a cashier at a local clothing store. His father had walked out on his mother a month before Spot had been born but his mother had always been strong, smart, and independent. Spot could still remember that last long walk home with her; halfway back to their tiny apartment they were attacked by a band of newsies who were attempting to steal the few pennies Spot's mother had to her name.

She fought to keep her son safe and struggled to keep her money. One of the newsboys had slammed the bottom of his slingshot down on his mother's head so hard it killed her. Spot had attempted to fight them off and waited for the police to arrive. He still remembered watching the officers help put his mother's body into a wagon. They asked if he had family and he said no, an officer took him to the Brooklyn Lodging House and left him there. No "I'm sorry's," or "Will you be alright, son." It was from that moment on Spot learned to only trust himself and the friends he made in Brooklyn, and later in Manhattan. Now, he was the newsie king and every newsie in New York (besides Harlem) had learned not to piss him off. He had found his mother's killers three years before; they were surprisingly still newsies. He had fought each one of the three men and won; angered and humiliated that they had been beaten by a mere boy they left New York.

It was then Spot realized that the leader of those boys, his mother's killer, had stayed behind and became the Harlem Leader known as Fox.

"M…Mudda?" He stammered after a long pause, he didn't realize that he was crying in public. He held the phone away from his mouth for a moment and wiped the tears off his cheeks. No one would ever see Brooklyn cry.

"You're doing a good job Aiden. I'm so proud of you. You have to help your friend Angel. The newsboy called Fox took her out the fire escape; she's been poisoned and is unable to fight her captors. There are three. Go to her Aiden, bring help. I love you very, very much son."

"Mudda…I'se….I'se…..I'se couldn't save youse…"

"Aiden honey, it was fate. Go save your friend, I am with you always, go now and be careful."

Spot put the phone down and turned to an astounded and confused Sport, "Get da strongest newsies in Manhattan, Brooklyn, Queens, and everywhere else. We'se goin' ta Harlem!"


	9. Escape! & Spot VS Fox & The End

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies or any of its characters, Disney does. I own Angel, Badger, Fox, Sport, Bear, Slick, Fists, and Rifle. I also own Vulture, Tristan, and Dagger. The saying "brain washed, rinsed, and dried" comes from a Sailor Moon movie. The song lyrics are from Disney's "Brother Bear's" "Transformation" by Phil Collins.**_

_**(A/N: Special thanks to Water vs. Fire for all the great reviews. :))**_

_

* * *

_

A gentle warmth seemed to surround her heart and awakened Angel to the smells of cigarette smoke, sweat, and old paper. Her eyelids felt as heavy as bricks and she had trouble opening them; until she could, Angel would depend on her hearing.

"Ah youse shoah she's alright, Fox?" The voice of a young boy asked from beside her. She felt a cool wet rag being placed on her forehead.

"I'se shoah, Badgah. She's fine. She's restin', like I'se said da Queen of Brooklyn has a lotta stress on heh shoulders. When we got heh she fell to sleep, dat's it." Fox's voice responded, it was thick with sarcasm. Angel would have cringed, but her body didn't seem fully ready to respond to anything yet, let alone cringing or shuddering. For a moment she found herself unable to move until her fingertips began to twitch and the feeling slowly returned to her hand. She felt as if hundreds of tiny needles were entering her fingertips and slowly traveling up to her wrist, then arm, and traveled throughout her body.

The tingling was followed by a comforting warmth that reminded Angel of her mother hugging her. The warmest area of her entire body was over her heart. After a moment she realized why; the turquoise around her neck was healing her. She knew that if she tried to wake and run out the door this minute, she'd be caught in seconds by Fox and his newsboys. She was going to have to force herself to relax and let the stone do its job if she wanted to escape without being caught. Strangely, she found herself flashing back to when she was very young. She had been singing in a Christmas play and the church's heater had broken; she and Kindergarten class had become extremely ill with Pneumonia….

_"Mommy, I don't feel good."_

_ "I know honey," her mother replied as she sat down on the side of Matti's bed. "It's going to take time for you to feel better."_

_ "Can't you give me medicine like you give lots of other people medicine? Your medicine works."_

_ Her mother smiled and brushed Matti's bangs out of her face. "No honey, not this time. This time we need to use the doctor's medicine. It's stronger than the medicine I make and it will help you to feel better faster."_

_ Matti coughed so hard her entire body shook and ached, "My chest hurts, mommy. I bet Mr. Mister's chest never hurts." She muttered and stared at their brown and black tabby, Mr. Mister. The cat looked up at her with large green eyes and gave a small meow, as if asking what he had done wrong._

_ "Oh now, I'm sure Mr. Mister doesn't always feel good either," her mother said as she picked up the cat and pet his cheeks and under his chin. After a minute the tabby jumped out of her arms and across the room, where he curled up beside his toy mouse. Her mother pushed a stand of her raven black hair behind her ear, "Do you remember grandmommy?"_

_ Matti nodded. "She gave you the necklace before she went to dance in the sky with the Star People."_

_ "That's right," her mother said softly as she gently stroked the turquoise stone on her throat. It sat between three rows of brown and white hairpipe bone beads that encircled her throat. "Your grandmother gave me this before she went to the Star People, one day it will be yours. In the mean time I have something for you," she handed Matti a small box. "I was going to let you open it on Christmas Eve, but I think now would be better."_

_ Matti loved the idea of having an early Christmas present, she just wished she felt better to be more excited about it. "Thanks, mommy," she beamed as she ripped open the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside sat a small turquoise stone with a leather cord tied around it. "Wow, it's like your necklace, mommy!"_

_ Her mother smiled and her eyes seemed to brighten, "This is a Turquoise stone. It has a healing power that makes people feel better…"_

As the flashback ended, Angel realized in shock that the necklace Clara had given to her was the same one her mother had given her all those years ago! Angel had lost it in the fifth grade while playing at recess. The playground was over the spot where the….Brooklyn Lodging house had been. _Oh my God! I'm here for a reason, I have to be. My necklace was here long before I was. But how? Why?_ She wondered to herself and after a small struggle she was able to open her eyes.

The boy, Badger, was sitting beside her looking at the corner of the lodging house. Angel followed his gaze and found Fox standing on top of a stool and was surrounded by his newsboys.

"We'se got Brooklyn's Queen!" Fox shouted with a large and menacing smile, "She's gonna be Harlem's Queen soon. Know what dis means boys?" He proudly placed his hands on his hips.

"Dat we'se got a prize?" Questioned a burly newsboy with a large square jaw.

"No youse idiot! Spot Conlon will be comin' ta Harlem ta get his precious lil goilfriend back. Knowin' Conlon, he'll bring help. Youse awll will fight whoevah he brings wid him. Vulture and Badgah will be wid me. I'se gonna soak Conlon to da point he can't walk, den I'se will take his cane, his goil, and da be da new King of New Yawk!"

Angel listened to Fox's plan and stiffened with anger instead of fear. He was using her to get to Spot. But it wasn't a surprise to her, knowing the Harlem leader he'd use anything against Spot. _Possibly even this boy Badger. Whoever he is._

She looked down at the stone around her neck; it was keeping her calm while it healed her. She remembered her mother once saying that the stone also created a protective shield around a person and helped defend its wearer from negative energies. _It's helping me to think clearly._ Angel looked around the room until she spotted Taini pacing in front of the front door.

_Taini!_ She called mentally to her spirit guide.

The mountain lion looked up at her, _Spot's coming and he's bringing help….A lot of help._

* * *

Badger watched his brother explain his plan and felt his stomach twist. He wished his aunt and uncle wouldn't hate him so he could be with them now. His brother was going to kill Spot and all of New York would hate Harlem more than they already did. If he hadn't learned to hide his emotions from his brother and every other Harlem newsie, he would crawl under the covers and cry. He was tougher than that and had learned if he didn't like something he should change it, if he could. But he couldn't change this; the newsie war was huge and a boy of ten would probably have no power amongst the older newsies.

Badger heard Fox's sheets rustle, he looked over and found Spot's Queen had opened her eyes. They were dark, dark brown. Badger was surprised to see there was no fear on the girl's face, but instead a quiet anger. He noticed she was staring at the door.

"Youse can't go, Fox will catch ya." He said softly.

"Who are you?" The Queen asked as she looked over at him. He watched as fear began to replace the angered look on her face.

"Badger, I'se Fox's brudda….Don't worry I'se ain't anythin' like him."

"I didn't know Fox had a brother," The Queen said softly with a small frown, "Are you happy here?"

"No. But don't tell me brudda dat; anytime he finds out I'se unhappy he laughs and calls me a wimp. I'se ain't a wimp eidda."

"I don't think you are. My name is Angel."

Badger's heart leapt into his throat, his brother had said the Brooklyn's Queen was called Queen and nothing else. She had a name after all, a really pretty one too. He glanced towards Fox and as he was looking back towards Angel he swore he had seen some kind of huge white cat with golden eyes and sharp teeth. He tensed with fear when it disappeared; was he seeing things?

* * *

_I did not mean to scare him._ Taini frowned from beside Angel. _Can you move?_

Angel gave a tiny nod, _A little. In a few minutes I'm bustin' outta this joint._ She jumped when saw Badger almost fall off the stool he was sitting on. His eyes were wide and he looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Badger, are you ok?"

"I…I'se thought I'se saw a real big white cat wid sharp teeth and yellow eyes. I'se think I'se crazy."

"You're not crazy," Angel replied as she pushed herself up to the sitting position. She glanced over at the corner of the room; Fox and his newsboys were making changes in his 'master plan.' Maybe that would give her time to complete her own plan. "Badger, I need you to know something."

"What's dat?"

"I would never ever hurt you. Nor would I do anything to put you in danger. But I need to get out of here-"

"I'se told youse, ya can't!" Badger exclaimed as he looked back at her, his eyes flashing with fear.

"-and I think you need to get out of here too. So I'm going to get us _both_ out of here in a way that you can't get into trouble."

Badger stared at her for a long and silent moment, "How?"

Angel called on all of her strength and grabbed him. She felt so guilty when she felt the boy tense with fear. But she had to get him out of here too. Fox was terrifying Badger and abusing him. It would be only a matter of time before the poor boy went crazy or was killed. She wrapped both her arms around his waist.

"I'se can't go! Fox said Spot will kill me if I'se leave Harlem!"

"No, Spot would never say that," Angel replied. "I've known him for two weeks now, and _never_ would he ever say that to a child. I'm sure he'd say that to your brother, but never to you." Angel winced as the boy hit and kicked at her as she started to drag him to the door. She needed help, this kid may have been small for his age but he was strong.

_Don't let go of him._ Taini warned from the door. _I've heard Fox's thoughts, and he hates his brother. If Badger stays he will not live very long._

"FOX!" Badger shrieked at the top of his lungs.

"Get youse hands off me brudda!" Fox shouted at her, anger in his eyes. "Vulture, Daggah, Tristan, get heh!"

Angel watched as his newsies scrambled towards her, twice tripping over their own feet. She glanced up at the door; it was so close yet so very, very far. On her own she'd be able to make it there easily, even when she wasn't healthy. But leaving Badger here would be child cruelty, child abuse, and she might as well be signing his death warrant. She glanced quickly back at the door and was surprised when Taini vanished in front of her eyes. Standing in the cougar's place was her mother.

For a long and breathless moment the world seemed to freeze. Her mother stood in front of the double doors of the warehouse. Her long raven black hair was in the thick braid that Angel remembered it always being in. Her mother's dark eyes flashed as she waved for her daughter to step forward. Her mother looked the way she had in life; beautiful, eccentric, loving, and filled with hope. Her light copper colored skin seemed slightly darker from the dim light in the lodging house; she was wearing her favorite fringed denim jacket; her dark blue denim jeans, boots, and motorcycle T-shirt.

_Matti honey, come now. One step forward and then another. Ask Mother Earth, Father Sky, Brother Winds, and Brother Rivers for help. Ask the stone around your neck for help. Ask Taini for help. All will provide you with aid and energy, as will I._

"Mom?" Angel whispered in amazement as she began pushing Badger forward towards the door. "H…How?"

_I've always been with you honey, as has your father. We're always here when you need us._

"Let me go! Let go!" Badger shouted as he attempted to bite her. For a moment, Angel was zapped back to reality. She could no longer focus on her emotions or health. She had to focus on Badger, getting him to safety, and making him understand his brother was not a good man.

"Badger, please!" She exclaimed as she shoved him towards the door, "I'm trying to help you!"

"No ya ain't! Youse tryin' ta kill me! Fox said awll newsies but Harlem ah bad! Me oldah brudda knows everythin'! Fox!" He shrieked.

"Shut up, youse little brat!" Fox shouted from right behind them.

_I'm going to be caught! _ Angel realized in terror. Her heart raced as fear pumped through her veins and tears made her eyes glaze over. She had come this far only to be caught by Fox.

_Matti!_

She looked up to see her mother standing in the doorway waving her forward. She had a disapproving frown on her face. _Now I taught you better than to give up on yourself young lady! Have I taught you nothing about strength, hope, and courage? About the help all around us?_

Angel pushed Badger forward again and realized through all this time she had never asked the spirits for help. They couldn't help her until she asked.

Badger kicked and struggled against Angel. Fox had said she'd pretend to be nice, but really she was an evil, evil woman. Anyone who was friends with Spot Conlon was evil. Not to mention crazy. Angel kept staring forward at something. Badger glanced behind his shoulder and behind Angel to see his brother was catching up with them. His eyes were narrowed with hate and he was cursing like a drunken sailor.

Suddenly, Angel's arms tightened around him. He looked forward and his eyes widened at seeing an Indian woman dressed in odd clothing. Though it was only a flash, he realized he was starting to see what this woman was seeing. But how? Why? He heard Angel whispering and paused from his struggles to listen.

"Spirits of the Earth and sky please help me. If I'm caught I'll get away, but Badger's small and Fox abuses him. I need to get him out of here. I know Fox will kill him…"

"Me brudda won't kill me!"

"Shut up youse little toad!" Fox shouted from behind them. Badger watched in horror as Fox's arm lunged out and wrapped around Angel's waist. He was shocked when two cold hands grabbed hold of his arms. Badger looked up to find the Indian woman pulling him towards the door.

_Come with me honey. Your brother is an evil, evil man._

_

* * *

_

Badger looked back at Angel and jumped at seeing her punch Fox so hard his brother's nose began to bleed. He stumbled away as Dagger came forward towards Angel, his arms outstretched to grab her. She ducked out of the way; when he turned and ran towards her once again she waited to the last moment, stepped out of the way and put out a leg. Dagger attempted to skid to a stop, but tripped over Angel's outstretched ankle and fell onto Badger sending them both to the floor.

How the heck was this even possible? Ghosts weren't real, but he was having a ghost pull him out of the lodging house! As he reached the door, Tristan lunged and grabbed Angel. Part of Badger was glad; the other half of him was upset. As Tristan tumbled to the floor with Angel the double doors of the lodging house flew open, Spot Conlon ran in with his cane raised and his mouth open in a loud shout.

"Brooklyn!"

Badger noticed the ghost had disappeared; he quickly pressed himself against the wall as Spot led a huge army of hundreds of newsies into the building. He glanced down at Angel; she had kicked Tristan in the crotch and was crawling out from under him. He noticed her face was filled with anger, but no fear. How was she able to make herself not be afraid so easily?

Angel was so different than any other person he had ever met. She was definitely not a fighter, but she did fight (though she was clumsy) and she did do a good job. She was kind and courageous, and yet she could be cunning just like his brother when she needed to be. She reminded him of Fox before he became a crazy and power obsessed as Vulture had called him once.

_**-----------------------  
**_

Angel suddenly understood why she was back in 1899 when Spot quickly wrapped his arms around her in a quick and huge hug.

"Ah youse alright?" He asked before turning and punching Vulture on the side of his jaw.

"I'm fine! It's Fox's little brother I'm worried about! He has that poor boy brain washed, rinsed, and dried!" She replied as she swung around and hit a Harlem newsie on the nose, she kicked between his legs, then shoved him to the floor and kicked his stomach. _There, that should keep him down for a minute._

"Spot! I know why I'm here!"

"Huh?" He asked as he brought his cane down on Dagger, "Can't we'se talk about dis latah?"

"No! It has to be now!" She replied before slugging another Harlem newsie.

"Dan talk quick!" Spot snapped as he became involved in a fist fight with Tristan.

"I'm here because I need to be! I've never been myself, I've always watched life pass me by….I've never been able to help anyone from where I come from!" She kicked another Harlem newsie and glanced back at Spot. "And I didn't realize until I saw my mother again that….That no matter how often I help people, my thoughts have been involved with my own emotions….I never realized I might have been here for another reason beside the fact that I feel I need to be."

"Awright, dat's great!" Spot replied as he ducked a punch and slugged the newsie he had been fighting hard in the face. His cap fell off revealing his longish light brown hair. His jaw jutted out with anger and strength. Angel felt her heart pound and her cheeks grow warm with a blush. Spot Conlon was her warrior, and she loved him.

"I'm here Spot for you! At one point or another the spirits felt your pain and knew you needed someone. Not someone who was the greatest fighter ever," she punched another newsie, "But someone was tough but….Nice and someone who can help the newsies. I think I'm here for _you_."

_

* * *

_

Spot stumbled back as he glanced at Angel in shock. He had _never_ told anyone about his prayer. He missed Clara, and he always would and he realized she wasn't coming back. That was when he married Floaty; maybe he had married her out of heartbreak, or mere stupidy. But when he realized it was time to move on he also came to the realization that Floaty was not the woman for him. She was too self involved. The week he divorced her he prayed to find someone he count on and trust; someone who wouldn't only be good for him but for all the newsies. The next day he was soaked to the point he couldn't walk by Fox and his gang of newsies; then out of the blue comes the eccentric girl in strange clothing and tights…Angel. Who became his queen and now held the key to his heart.

He glanced around as he panted, every Harlem newsie was passed out on the floor, except for two: Fox and Badger. Jack and Lily were protecting Badger as the newsies began to press themselves against the wall and left the middle of the warehouse empty for Spot and Fox.

"It's time ta end dis," Spot sneered to the Harlem Leader and shoved Angel to Sport. He watched her give a brief struggle, before she allowed herself to go into the crowd. He saw the look on her face, the look that said: I should be fighting with you. "Dis is a one man fight, mono to mono." He exclaimed to both Fox and Angel.

"I'se couldn't agree more," Fox sneered. Sometime during the raid his bowler cap had fallen off; his nose and upper lip were bloodied, and his left eye was always swelling into a shiner. He straightened his clothing before he and Spot began to circle one another. He had learned long ago to never throw the first punch; it was a sign of impatience. A leader had to be patient, a leader defended not attacked. A leader only attacked when he had too.

Fox shouted and threw his fist forward.

_

* * *

_

Angel watched as Spot quickly jumped away from Fox's punch. Before Fox could draw his fist away from Brooklyn's shoulder, Spot grabbed his arm and twisted it; which caused Fox to shout in pain and struggle against the Brooklyn leader.

Fox managed to pry away from Spot a second later and Angel found herself wondering where Spot had learned that move. _That's the kind of fighting style the marines and soldiers have. _She watched as Fox punched Spot hard in the stomach. For a long minute Spot was being pummeled to the ground.

"Spot!" She lunged forward and almost got close enough to touch Spot, when Sport grabbed one of her arms while Jack grabbed her other and dragged her back into the crowd. "We have to help him! Let go! He's hurt!"

"It's a leadah's fight, Angel!" Jack shouted at her.

"It can't be stopped! Leader versus leadah," Sport exclaimed. "It's mono to mono, like Spot said. Dat's how awll leadah battles ah. One day youse will have one too, I'se shoah, and Spot won't be able to help ya. It's da rules. Leadahs fight alone, deys can't have help from anyone else."

Angel didn't agree with the rules, but she would honor them. She watched as the fight continued for almost twenty minutes more. At first Spot and Fox were only in a fist fight, but then Spot began fighting as a Marine or Soldier would fight…Angel looked at Sport, "How does he know how to fight like that?!"

"A soldier taught Spot how ta fight like dat two yeahs ago. Don't remembah much about him, but I'se remembah his last name was Andrews." Sport smiled before he and the other newsies ran around Angel to congratulate their leader on winning the newsie war.

_

* * *

_

Angel stood where Sport and Jack had left her. She watched Spot and was glad he was alright, but she was still shocked. Her father had been here. Spot Conlon had met _her_ father.

"I'm here for Spot, for myself, and because my dad wanted me to be here…" She whispered in realization. Angel was truly happy here….This is the time era she belonged in. Her parents had always said she was born in the wrong time….They had fixed that, now she was in the right time. Happiness hugged her heart when she spotted her parents near the doors of the Lodging house, both embracing one another and smiling at her.

_You did good, kid._ Her father smiled to her and winked before her mother blew her a kiss and both vanished into the summer night.

* * *

_**A Year Later…**_

Spot Conlon wrapped his arm around his new bride, Angel Conlon. They had only been married for an hour and before their honeymoon (they were spending a week in Long Island and would be nothing but having fun while they were there) they had brought Badger home to his aunt and uncle.

"I'se glad he's finally home," Spot exclaimed.

It had taken a year to find the couple who kept moving, but finally they learned Badger's aunt and uncle lived just outside of Manhattan. They wanted to surprise the little boy by finally bringing him home at last. He had been ecstatic, as had his aunt and uncle. It had turned out Fox had brainwashed the poor kid into believing everything he said. Now, since Badger had been away from his brother, he had been better. He had become a great newsie, but Angel wasn't sure how much longer Badger would be a newsboy. She guessed his aunt and uncle would send him to school. _Who knows, maybe one day he'll be a police officer, a detective, or a doctor..._She thought to herself with a small smile. badger was one tough and brave kid and she was so proud of him.

"They were so happy when they saw him." Angel smiled up at him.

"Yeah, deys were," Spot smirked as he kissed Angel and held her closer to him. "Dough I'se don't think deys were expectin' ta see a bride and groom on deys front door step."

Angel laughed, "I'm sure it was a welcome surprise." She pushed her veil back. The dress was white and simple; she wore a crown of white lilies on her head that held her veil. She had saved up for months for this dress and veil, and it had been entirely worth it.

"Me too. So how about we'se go ta Long Island already? Da oddas paid for dis honey moon of ours. So let's not waste deys money."

"What about Harlem? They're starting to cause trouble again," Angel frowned.

"Deys won't be for long," Spot replied with a smirk. "Sport's always been dere for me…But I'se thought it was high time for him ta become a leadah. Yestahday he became da leadah of da Harlem newsies….I'se think things will be bettah over dere from now on."

"But what about a second in command?"

"I'se don't need to find one right away, aftah awll Brooklyn has a queen now. If somethin' happens and I'se can't lead dem, den youse will." He smiled, "So, we goin' or ah we stayin' in front of a closed door awll day?"

Angel laughed and rolled her eyes, "We're going. Spot, may I ask you one question."

"Shoah," he smiled.

"The man that taught you how to fight the way you fought Fox…"

"He was a soldier…Real nice guy from what I'se remembah. He nevah told me his rank or nothin'….He jist told me ta be expectin' someone real important to be comin' into me life one day…Den walked….Off…" Spot replied as his eyebrows knitted together, "Wait a second…Dat…Man…Andrews…"

"Was my father," Angel replied with a small smile. She knew she was crying again, but didn't care. Her father had met Spot, her dad had brought her to Spot. It was just like her mother had said a year ago, she and her dad were always with Angel. Always.

Spot paled and looked like he had seen a ghost, "But how? Youse said youse fadda was killed!"

"He was….But I've always read that soul can carry out unfinished business….And in very mysterious ways at times…"

_The End._


End file.
